Preventing JK Rowling
by Learninghowtofly
Summary: Sirius/OC. The occasionally humorous story about a heroine who is definitely not a damsel in distress. More like one that causes everyone else distress. For people who are sick of stupid, ditzy bimbos. All hail Ree.
1. Rule 1: Never underestimate old ladies

This fanfic is basically what I'd do if I got magically transported to the time of the marauders.

Disclaimer: I disclaim anything you want to sue me for

WARNING: I am a major Sirius Black fan, so deal with it

* * *

I love that glittering hope of the impossible, the awe you feel as you destroy and create, and that sensation which is undeniably amazing that tells you, yes, you're different. In other words, I love magic.

It's the stuff that's filled my dreams and left me wandering about in a daze after I awoke. The hope that there has got to be some proof of it somewhere, is the only thing that keeps me going sometimes. Call me crazy. If that's what I am then I think there is probably nothing better to be in the world. In fact my wish list goes: #1 magic, #2 wings, & #3 Sirius Black. Sadly, it doesn't look like I'll be opening a present containing any of those this coming Christmas morning. Or so you would think.

Right. I should probably introduce myself too. I'm not going to say my name just yet because I find that a lot of people automatically start categorizing people by their name (ditto with age), and if there's one thing I dislike: it's being predictable. Once again, some may argue that by doing this I am being predictably unpredictable but….. Never mind. One of my characteristics, as you have probably already discovered, is that I talk too much. Another is that (big surprise), I quite dislike the boy-who-lived's attitude. And Peter. Man, do I hate Peter Pettigrew, even more than Trixie (Bellatrix). My theory is that he is the root of everyone's (the marauders) problems. If HE hadn't asked mouldy shorts for a silver hand, it wouldn't have killed him (not that he didn't deserve it). If HE hadn't resurrected Tommy, Remus (Remmie ;D) and Sirius (Mr. Hottie) would still be alive :'. And I'm not even going to start talking about James and Lily. Aaaaah! I am completely off topic again. Back to introducing myself… Guess what? I'm going to lie about my appearance! Yea! Hmmm, what colour hair should I have? Purple, no black, nah I should have white with a black streak like Susan from Discworld (Terry Pratchett). Actually, I'll go with luxurious waves of auburn and green eyes that see straight into ppls very souls. Yep, that sounds pretty sweet.

I woke up today, with my beautiful/gorgeous (my story, my choice) hair a mess, after my alarm clock failed to go off again. I swear that there is something faulty with that thing. It either wakes everyone in the house up or doesn't go off at all. I closed my eyes, and then opened them again but I was still living the impossibly unmagical life of me. I'm pretty sure the only super natural occurrence I have ever encountered is the date changing ghost at the library (it's real! Almost every time you turn your back on the due date stamps, _something_ changes them to the wrong date, it scares me!).

Today I have gym, my most favourite class, NOT! Unless it's fencing, fencing is cool.

So I have breakfast (because it's the most important meal of the day!), grab my bags and make a run for my bus. I make it the nick of time, but two steps before the bus door, a little old lady sticks her cane out and trips me. Ow, cement!

Yes, a little old lady just caused me to miss my bus on purpose!

"Oh I'm sorry my dear, but there seemed to be no other way to stop you."

Actually, there probably wasn't. I did really want to catch that that bus. I look at her. She is old but other than that, it is impossible to gauge her age. But what's really creepy is when I blink, for a second, I see me not her. Like I'm just looking at a mirror some four year old scribbled all over with his brand new crayons and underneath all the marks is my reflection. Then it's back to normal and I see her blue eyes. Not my green ones.

"Why did you want to stop me?"

She's also dressed in black. Did someone die or something?

"M'dear," she pauses, shifting through her giant violet bag which hangs at her side.

"Do you believe in magic?"

* * *

Intermission:

The author says that she really, really wanted to stop the chapter here, but since she did feel like there has been enough contributed to the actual plot of the story, she decided to make an intermission instead. She also says that she is sorry about talking too much about unrelated stuff during the introduction and that it won't happen again. Probably. Maybe. At least she thinks so. Never mind.

Lalalalalalala

Leprechauns and Unicorns

Lalalalalalalala

End of Intermission

* * *

_Before Intermission:_

"_M'dear," she pauses, "do you believe in magic?"_

Woah, hold up. Did she just say (as the Dursleys put it) the M-word? This is gotta be a trick question, people don't just randomly walk up to people and ask them that (ok, maybe _some _do but not with a straight face, at least). But, like, how? Where is the trick?

I suppose I could answer with the truth a.k.a. yes I believe in it, because hope has to come from somewhere. And be laughed at. But it's the truth and what do I have to lose, she's just an old lady. It's true that sometimes when I have nothing to say, I stop joking around and say what I actually think. This might end up being one of those times. After what seems like forever, I make up my mind.

"Yes."

"I knew it was you. I could tell at a first glance, but I had to be sure. Do you know that you are the only one who said yes to my question?" She pulls out a small, drawstring, black velvet purse. Like something you'd bring to a ball or something. "Here, it's yours." She tosses it to me.

I examine it then I look up. "Wha----" Everything is blurring; the road, the bushes, the smiling face of the old lady… "What's happening???"

"You've always wished for magic, haven't you? Well, it's your turn to live. Change the future, Astriella, go for it!"

I blink, and then the scenery has been replaced. I'm in a bustling crowd now. Hey, how did she know my name?

Wait a second. I take a real look of my surroundings.

I'm in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Ha,

I had a little dilemma with the last line because I wanted her to say it aloud then have some random dude beside her say "No shit, Sherlock." But then I decided against cuz it doesn't really fit.

Anyways, Je suis tres cool because cliffies rock all the way

But before you hit next chapter I'd like to explain how I came up with this story. I am an insomniac so in order for me to fall asleep, I tell stories to myself. Most of them are just different variations of this one but they all have happy endings.

I like happy endings.

Unless they're Lemony Snicket. Then it would be just morally wrong to have a happy ending.

I should probably shut up.

BYE!!!!!

P.s.

I have decided to nominate songs for each chapter because I like making sonfics but I them annoying to read.

P.p.s.

This chapter's song is……

Real World by Matchbox Twenty


	2. Rule 2: Magic is undeniably sweet

Chapiter two! Yaaay!

Sorry,

I have a lot of fun writing this story

BTW: My new fav word is _emancipated_ and it means: _to be free from social, political and legal restraints_.

_

* * *

_

From before:

"_What's happening???"_

"_You've always wished for magic, haven't you? Well, it's your turn to live!"_

_I blink, and then the scenery has been replaced._

_I'm in Diagon Alley._

Ok. Wow. This is incredible.

I tear away from the enormous crowd and look for a place to sit. To the left of me, I see a small, secluded doorway of a closed shop and make way over to it. After I sit down and soak in the fact, that yes this doesn't happen to normal people and have stopped freaking out, I notice that I am still clutching the velvet bag that weird lady gave me. I open it, curious of its contents and inside the bag, I find a random scrap of paper, one of those beautiful, detailed, little keys that looked like they were crafted by hand, and a…

A letter.

I tuck bag under my arm and stare at the seal on the back.

A seal of a snake, a badger, an eagle and a lion…

If I didn't think that being transported instantly to Diagon Alley was insane enough, then this letter is definitely the clincher.

My entire face goes pale and it slips, from my shaking, tiny hands onto the cobblestones as I fight back the word "impossible." Because after what's just happened to me, I, of all people, should know that impossibility is very over-rated.

Tiny hands…. Huh? My hands are way bigger than these. I stand up quickly. My head barely reaches the store window. What? I haven't been this short since I was eleven…

Diagon Alley.

Hogwarts letter.

Eleven years old…

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!" A few people stare at my outburst but mostly, I am ignored.

I am a witch.

A female wizard.

I have…….

Magic.

And have just been accepted into the best wizarding school in the world.

Everything I've ever dreamed about is mine.

I feel thrills when I see little sparks shooting from my fingertips as I extend my hand. This is the happiest moment of my life. A patronum charm is going to be sooooo easy for me.

I pick up the envelope and quickly sit back down, eager to read my letter. The wax seal peels off easily and I stick it in the pocket of my jacket. I unfold the paper:

_Dear Miss Astriella Roberts,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. _

After this, it looked like there had been another sentence but it appears to have been scribbled out. Hasn't September passed already? I guess transporting me here must have messed with the time too. I better figure out what day it is too, soon.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I guess Dumbledore hasn't kicked the bucket yet. If Minnie's still deputy than Harry must have not begun his second year yet, which means I've been sent back like twenty years or something. And I also know what happens next! YAY! Future of the wizarding world, prepare to be screwed with!

The next page was another note, this one far more interesting:

_Miss Roberts,_

_I'm afraid that there has been an extremely rare and odd occurrence. In the book that lists all of the witches and wizards ready to be accepted to Hogwarts, your name was listed with a star beside it. As this has never happened before in the history of Hogwarts, the other staff members and myself are quite puzzled and unable to make anything of it. I will talk with you more on this subject when you arrive at Hogwarts._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Ha. _**I**_ know something that _**Albus Dumbledore**_ doesn't. Muahahahaha!

After this was just the previously mentioned list of supplies.

Having finished my letter, I fold it up (careful to keep my list separate), and examine the other items. On the slip of paper, it appears some one wrote "vault: 910" and I notice the key also has 910 inscribed on it as well.

Wait, does this mean vault like as in I have my own vault in Gringotts. And that I could technically be rich now. Wow. And that old lady did say it was all mine now. However, I still feel kind of guilty taking money when I have no clue of its origins or previous owner. But I do need it for my school supplies. I know! I can pay it all back when I get a job after I graduate. So it'll be ok. I think.

Oh well, I suppose there is nothing other than to go for it if I wish to have the proper supplies and as Marilyn Monroe quotes "Ever notice that what the hell is always the right decision." So, I set out to find Gringotts. It's not very hard because it's the only one whose architecture fits the stereotype of an exterior of a bank. You know, the two giant pillars on either side sort of thing. Or is that for a court room? What the hell, I seriously (no pun intended) doubt this is the Ministry of Magic any way. Inside are rows and rows of goblins. I bolster my courage and approach one of them. These things creep me out more than Bellatrix does. Apparently I do everything right (thank you Harry Potter movies) and I arrive at my vault in one piece. By one look I can tell that when I said "I could be rich", I completely misestimated. I am a gazillionaire now, no joke. The gold coins go from the floor to the ceiling, jam-packed into the vault. I grab three handfuls of galleons and stuff them into the velvet purse.

Done at the bank, I don't even have to consult my list to figure out where to go next.

Ollivanders.

I take a deep breath and then walk inside. A bell rings as the door shuts with a thud. A middle-aged man appears from the crowded shelves.

"I'm afraid I have no idea who you are."

"Oh. My name's Astriella Roberts."

"Roberts? Muggleborn are you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you're parents non-magic folk?"

"I don't really know."

"Ah, an orphan."

"Kind of."

"Well let's see which wand we can match you up with then. Try this." He pulls a box from the first shelf, third row. "Rowan with hippogriff feather, excellent for astronomy."

I pick the wand up and give it a swish. A potted plant falls to the ground.

"Something more flexible perhaps. Willow, yes, willow." Another box is placed in front of me.

(For some reason, this keeps reminding me of buying shoes.)

This wand is different from the first. I can tell from a glance. It feels more like it's _mine_… Like, if I was an inanimate piece of wood then I would be that wand.

I pick it up and swirl it around, creating a vortex of colour. Beautiful patterns erupt and hang in the atmosphere before dissolving quickly. If this is what it felt like, just to pick up my wand then no wonder wizards were always getting into magical fights. This wand was no longer _A_ wand, it's _MY_ wand.

"Like I always say, the wand chooses the wizard, or rather witch."

"How much do I pay you?"

"Don't bother, I have never seen such an amazing light show. It was payment enough. All those colours were so bright…"

"Thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you. Even that Potter boy, who just left ten minutes before you came, doesn't have that much potential."

Potter boy.

I freeze. A Potter was in here? Who?

"Do you recall what his first name was? The Potter, that is."

"Oh, yes. It was young James Potter. His first wand too. He and Remus Lupin came in here together, their first wands too. Now, that is a friendship that will last for decades. Of course, you'd best being going now to buy your spell books and robes. Nice meeting you Astriella, best of luck at Hogwarts."

"Bye."

James Potter and Remus Lupin were here. They were right in this very shop only ten minutes before me. When I was sent here, it didn't send me back a couple decades earlier, it sent me back eras earlier.

To the marauder's era.

To the age of Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot.

To the time of Sirius Black.

Sirius.

When will I meet him?

* * *

I love love love love looooooooovvvvvee Siri-bear

'nd I'm kinda sad because I didn't make the call backs for Romeo and Juliet.

I hate myself when I'm jealous but sometimes I can't help it.

So I tell myself to "suck it up princess" and be happy for other ppl

But sad

This chapter's song is……

Magic by Pilot

"Oh, oh, oh, it's magic.

Y'knoooww,

Never believe it's not so…"


	3. Rule 3: Bookstores are in no way boring

I'm really excited because I'm thinking about participating in a student exchange program.

Fascinating, I know.

AND… auditions for the musical are coming up!!!

_

* * *

_

Previous chapter:

_When I was sent here, it didn't send me back a couple decades earlier, it sent me back eras earlier._

_To the age of Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot._

_To the time of Sirius Black. _

_Sirius._

_When will I meet him?_

* * *

Hmmm… Ten minutes. If run I could probably catch up with them. They were probably still getting the next thing on their list.

I look down at my list.

_Spellbooks._

YEAH!

What's the name of the bookstore, anyways?

Crap, I'm so lost.

But I have to meet James and Remus. I have to. Even if only to convince myself they're real.

I tap a red headed boy in front of me on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me; do you know where I could find a store to buy my school books?"

"Oh, you're another first year aren't you? This place is teeming with them. I'm Arthur Weasley, a seventh year Gryffindor. Have you ever heard of cars?"

"Uh, yes. But---"

"They're this genius invention made by muggles, that transports them places **without magic.**"

"I know. But---"

"What were you saying?"

"Bookstore."

"No problem, keep going that way and then turn right and in front of the sign that says Flourish and Blotts. You should see it."

"Thanks. Bye."

I run.

"Hey! Wait! I haven't even told you about electricity yet!"

So that's what Arthur Weasley must have been like as a teenager. Somehow, I didn't picture him this… obnoxious?

Bookstore. Bookstore. Bookstore…

Aha! There it is!

I peek through the window (stretching on my tippy-toes)

James Potter and Remus Lupin!

I'm so excited, I could burst. My mind is doing hysterical jumps through mental hoops.

Calm down Astriella.

They're just people.

Just people.

Take ten deep breaths and remember that they're just people.

1

2

3

…

Wait.

No they aren't, they're super cool characters from a storybook!

I fight the urge to run in and hug them.

God, if I'm like this around prongs and moony then what will I be like with Sirius.

No, I definitely don't want to freak them out.

I want to be friends with them.

Yeah, I'd like that…

Feeling much better, I walk into the store and start looking for my books. Uggh! How can I introduce myself? And where the hell is Potions for Beginners?

I look over in THEIR direction. How lucky can I get? Remus has a copy of Potions for Beginners under his arm. Two birds with one stone.

I walk over to him.

"Excuse me; do you know where I can find the book Potions for Beginners?"

"Like this one?"

He shows me the book I had eyed earlier.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, it's over here."

He pulls me over to a shelf in a dusty corner I hadn't noticed.

"Thank you so much. I'm Astriella Roberts, by the way."

"Remus Lupin. I was nothing, I love books."

"Really?" Even though I already knew that. Muahaha! "So do I!"

"Oh? I know a couple of---"

"Now, Moony who are you flirting with? We **are** only eleven. Tsk, tsk."

A messy head of black hair with a bespectacled face has appeared over Remus's shoulder. Remus's face turns red.

I smile as I recognize James Potter.

"Hallo, Remus's mum. I'm sorry but I've fallen hopelessly in love with your son and am running off with him. See you at the wedding."

James grins back at me. Remus looks like a tomato by now. He'd better get used to this by the time Tonks comes around. Something about her tells me she doesn't have much delicacy

"I like this one, Moony. Keep her."

Remus seems to regain control of mouth and starts spluttering.

"I t-told you n-not to call me M-moony in public."

Oh, right werewolf thing. I forgot. Hey, they don't know that I know about it. I could change that… And they'd be more likely to befriend cause I know about Moony's furry little problem and they can let their guard down around me.

Ha! Genius, Astriella!

"It's okay; I can keep your secret."

I wander off "reading" my potions book, leaving their mouths wide open, and brace myself for the questions that will follow a cliff hanger statement like that. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a silent conversation passing back and forth across their faces.

You don't think she was talking about THAT secret, do you?

How could she guess from just a tiny hint like a nickname.

James you are so dead.

She's gotta be bluffing.

Why should she be?

I don't know.

Should we tell her?

No, no way. She was just bluffing.

They approach me from behind. James swings an arm around my shoulders. I look up at his fake (but very well done) grin with an answering sly smile of my own.

"Damn. You found us out. And to think we were trying so hard to keep our relationship secret, only to be blown away by your amazing detective skills!"

He says all this in a joking tone which makes me laugh no matter how much I try not to.

"Yes, I know I should be the next Sherlock Holmes."

"Who???"

"Muggle fictional detective character."

"Oh."

"What are you reading?"

Remus finally notices my open potions book.

"Oh just about **Wolfsbane**. It's quite interesting. No doubt you agree it's incredibly useful."

Very tactless, I know, but these two are quite thick.

Remus and James's faces pale. The silent convo resumes.

Bloody Hell.

She wasn't bluffing.

I smile brightly at them and their eyes widen.

No, I wasn't.

Instantly I find myself thrown against the back wall of Flourish and Blotts with James's wand pressed to my throat.

"Don't tell anyone."

He sounds dead serious. I would probably be too. People like Umbridge deserve to be bitten.

Remus prys me away from James.

"It's ok. She already promised not to."

I hug Remus for trusting me, he blushes.

"I'm fine, I understand how James feels."

"'Sorry, it's just Remus's parents weren't so accepting… And it makes me feel kind of protective, y'know?"

My ears perk up. I guess Remus must have been adopted by Mr. & Mrs. Potter too. Speaking of which, they never mention his parents in the books…

"James."

Remus's tone seems dark, like he doesn't want to go down that road. This too I understand.

"Don't mention it. I know for a fact that you just got your wand less than forty-five minutes ago so I wasn't worried anyway."

"Hey, I could have done major damage with a messed up newbie spell!"

"Uhuh. I COMPLETELY believe you. Have you guys gotten your cauldrons yet?"

"Nope, wanna come with?"

"Love to."

And so begins my friendship with the marauders. There may be only the first two of them here with me at the moment, but fate decrees that they are drawn together sooner or later. And fate has *gasp* even more power than J.K. Rolling.

I should know.

After all it's what brought me here.

* * *

You have to admit that that last line is too cute

I am very proud of it, so no insults like "man, that's so cliché"

CUZ IT ISN'T!

Your most favourite person in the world,

The Author

p.s. Sirius makes his appearance in the next chapter. YAY!


	4. Rule 4: Hope can mean everything

Oops I forgot to do a chapter song for the last chapter so I'll say it now: Come home by OneRepublic

"Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I`m young  
For speaking out of turn  
There`s someone I`ve been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me"

* * *

Previous chapter:

I meet James and Remus yadda yadda yadda let them know I am ok with the werewolf thing blah blah blah become friends with the first two marauders.

* * *

In this strange magical world I had been stuck in by mostly unknown circumstances, I managed to complete two goals from list of many.

Befriend Remus Lupin.

Check.

Befriend James Potter.

Check.

And it was with these two new friends did I find myself moaning about the basic pewter cauldrons in the apothecaries' shop.

"I mean, they could at least add a silver spider web in the corner or something. But noooooo, it HAS to be completely plain old boring black."

"Oh shut up Ree (my new nickname apparently), I thought your favourite colour was black."

"It is, James, but that doesn't mean I don't like a bit of flair."

"Apparently not, otherwise you would have complained about it for the last past hour."

"Remus John Lupin! Was that sarcasm I just heard?!? And it has only been half an hour not an hour…"

"Point taken. Let's go get you a pet because it seems to be the only thing left on that Merlin forsaken list of yours. And when did I tell you my middle name…"

James grabs me by the shoulders and starts steering me in the direction of the Magical Menagerie.

"Really?"

"Yep, you bet. Then you get to meet my mum."

Heh, you know you're important if you get to meet the parents.

Wow. Magical pet stores are amazing. They have everything. No joke, every_thing_. I was about to look at the kittens (I love cats ) when James Potter grabs me and drags me over to the birds section.

"Ree, you are getting an owl and that's the final say. You have to be able to mail us or we will die. Do you hear that? Me and Remus will die as virgins if we are cut off from you and your pointless chatter."

"A fate worse than the cruciatus curse. I like the spotted owl the best, I think I'll buy her."

I pick up her cage and carry it over to the counter, while Remus and James bicker over what the name will be.

"Ree should name it Harry."

"Merlin, James, it's a FEMALE owl."

"Harrieta then."

"No, that just sounds retarded."

I finish paying.

"Helll-looo guys, she is MY owl."

"What are you going to name it then???"

"Ummm… Snuffles."

"You're kidding me."

"Yeah. I'll name her Kyreina."

"Why?"

"It sounds cool."

"That makes sense."

"I know."

James changes the subject.

"Uh, Remus, we promised to meet mum in front of Gringotts, in…"

He looks at the store's great grandfather clock.

"Exactly three minutes."

"But it's twenty minutes away!"

"Merlin. RUN!!!!!!!!"

And we dash out, tearing through Diagon Alley and knocking over a couple stands too. Apparently a mad Mrs. Potter is truly fearsome. Somehow I can see that.

I pick her out easily, for some unknown reason, in front of the wizarding bank. She is the only one not hurrying to and fro. Instead, she is standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her toe. Yes, tapping her toe, Mrs. Potter does not pace. She is one of those people who can just look at you and everything that you could have possibly done to be in trouble with her comes flooding back into your brain. I'm guessing that if you stare at her too long then before you know it you'll find yourself kneeling at her feet begging her forgiveness for being alive (Hehe, Fruits Basket). She doesn't look violent but more of that controlled anger which, sometimes, can be equally scary.

So, despite the fact that I had never met her before in my life, I hide behind James. I have a very good notion about how her son dies, for Dumbledore's sake. And even though I am going to do everything in my power to prevent that happening, it wouldn't be very smart to bring it up in polite conversation (a.k.a. when I'm kneeling at her feet spilling my guts).

"Hello Motheeeerrrrr," James draws out the few letters while sporting a nervous grin.

"James Potter! You are ten minutes late! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!?"

"Umm… Sorry, mum it's just uh, we ran into a couple delays, sort of thing."

"Oh really, now what might these _delays_ be?"

I peek out from behind James shoulders. Why is he taller then me? He's only eleven! Guys are supposed to grow later on!

"Uh, hi. I'm Astriella. I'm sorry I made James late but I really wanted to get a pet."

Mrs. Potter stares with her mouth wide open. Apparently I'm not exactly what she thought the "delays" would be. With a son like Prongs, she probably expected a detour to the closest prank shop. Hmm, I bet the marauders don't even have nicknames yet. 'Cause they get them when they become animagus, which is what? 4th year? 6th year?

"Oh no, it's my fault. I didn't see you there. It's perfectly fine for you to get a pet, darling. I had no clue my James knew _girls_. Now what did you say your name was again?"

I pretty sure both Remus and James started blushing badly at the first mention of my gender in the last past couple of hours. And I would have been blushing too, but I have like this major advantage. I am one of those lucky people who find it impossible to blush. Yep, we exist, contrary to many storybook's opinions.

"Astriella, ma'am. Pleased to meet you."

Wow, talk about bi-polar. Mrs. Potter expression instantly softened.

"Oh how sweet. James, when did you become acquainted with Miss Astriella?"

"Uh, she kind of ran into us at Flourish and Blotts. Quite an amazing coincidence, actually."

"And I'll assume you are attending Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes ma'am, 'letter's right here."

"That's great, I hope you'll be a good influence on James and Remus however hard that may be."

She shoots the boys a death glare and they cringe. I laugh.

"I'm afraid it's impossible mum."

Yes, it probably is, I silently agreed with James.

Remus speaks up.

"Ree, we still don't have your address?"

"Good thinking Remus. Well, Ree, where are staying? We have to have some way of communicating. There's a whole week before school starts."

Shoot, I was prepared to ignore this problem 'til the last minute. What could I say? _Actually, I have no lodgings because I'm from the future and, oh yeah, I know how all of you are going to die._ Yep, that would go very well. Excuse me very much but I think I'll keep stuff like that too myself, at least until I talk to Dumbledore. The future might have already changed anyways, because I came here.

"Oh, um, I'm sort of an orphan now, I was going to figure out stuff like that later…"

There, that'll work. I don't think my parents are even born yet. I think. Oh never mind they are, but they haven't met… so, I'm still ok. Oddly enough, being an orphan pleases me.

"Mum! Can she stay with us!?! Please!"

"Of course she can, we've already got Remus. Anyone else would be like a piece of cake."

Mrs. Potter froze.

"That's if you're okay with that Remus…"

"It's fine. She knows."

Mrs. P relaxed again.

"Please Ree. I'm not going to let go off you until you say yes."

James stopped whining and grabbed me.

"Yes, I do—it. Stop—squeezing me. I can't—breath."

"Oh."

His arms fall to his sides. What the heck did I do to be so loved? Not that I mind…

"Wonderful, now that's all settled won't you all wait out here while I run an errand in the bank."

Holy crap. That went by so quickly. Now let me tell you, there are VERY few people who'll adopt another kid in the blink of an eye. My luck, Mrs. Potter is one.

"An errand, mum?"

"Yes, I have to deposit a package in vault 713. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

With that, Mrs. Potter entered the building behind us and James wandered over to something on the other side of the street. It was my turn to freeze as I thought VAULT 713! The Potters have been entangled in this plot way further back than I previously guessed. And I would have sat there on the steps much longer, pondering this ironic turn of events, if Remus hadn't nudged me in the side, startling the heck out of me.

"WHA! What's up?"

"Sorry to scare you, but I was wondering why you hadn't asked me about my parents yet. I'm pretty sure you're perceptive enough to figure out that they abandoned me."

"Yea, I guessed that, it's just I kind of get what it's like to not be understood. In my case, it's definitely not as extreme as yours but I still didn't really get along with mine (parents) either and I just thought you wouldn't want to be pestered about it."

"Thanks. But why didn't your parents like you?"

"It's not me they didn't like that much. It's magic. Everyday they would tell me there's no such thing as magic. And seeing as I didn't really agree with them… Well you get the point. In fact, I still have no clue whether they were muggles, squibs, or wizards who swore off using magic."

This was all true.

"That's just kind of weird."

"Yea, but it was my life so I just dealt with it. It's not like could control my mind even if they could control everything else."

"Hey Remus! You have to see this!"

James voice reached us from across the road, and I watched Remus make his way over to the Quidditch Shop.

I started to look around the bank. Beside Gringotts was a Florist. I love flowers. They're beautiful and they smell good. I spotted a display of yellow roses (my favs) in the window and couldn't help myself, I walked in. Stooping to smell a flower, I nicked my finger on one of its leaves and stained it's yellow petals with crimison, when I heard the shop bell tinkle and woman's voice boom.

"Sirius, do go get some of those roses over there, they would just look marvelous in the dining room. Bellatrix didn't you say that you wanted to get some snapdragons for the Head Boy and Head Girl. Such a pity my other nieces couldn't come. Regulus just look at those Queen Anne's Lace over there. I must have some!"

Keeping my head bent, I laughed to myself.

_Snapdragon = presumptuous_

_Queen Anne's lace = delicate feminity_

The older boy started to travel in my direction and I quickly remembered myself.

Sirius Orion Black

Padfoot

Snuffles

Siri

Head raised now, I observed him as he plucked a rose from the bunch and twirled it between his fingers.

A thorny rose without leaves.

"A rose with only thorns and no leaf means a life filled with fear and no hope," I say I remove his rose from his fingers and replace it with mine, "For you, I think, we should wish for better things. You still have hope."

His eyes met mine and I was presented with the reason why he was one of the greatest playboys Hogwarts ever had. He was hot. And the scary thing was that he was only eleven.

"Hope for what? I have no idea—"

But before he could utter another word, I stuck my lips next to his ear and whispered.

"Have fun in Gryffindor."

And with a dramatic arm gesture, I swept out of the store, leaving behind a paralyzed Sirius holding a yellow rose for friendship, only to land back into the arms of the James and Remus.

"We were looking for you, mum's almost back. What were you doing?"

"Saving someone."

* * *

Hah this is 7 pages on Microsoft

I just read evermore so I felt compelled to include something that had to do with flower meanings

The song for this chapter is actually going to be something I wrote myself. I just published it yesterday. It's called "A Song About Dancing" and I wrote it with this chapter in mind.


	5. Rule 5: Just Keep Swimming

I just looked at my hotmail today (I'm facebook person don't blame me) and I found all sorts of good reviews and was soo happy I started dancing around my house going "Seeeeeee? People love me!"

Basically I'm very happy and am going to give my belated thanks to those who commented:

**Black Alice Butterfly**: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer and liking my first couple of chapters which were kind of painful since nothing big had happened yet (aka meeting Sirius) and continuing to review a second time.

**Abi the weird**: My OC character is _kind of_ a mary sue character except she is probably like way cooler and prettier than I am but she's sort of like what I would want to be kind of thing. I 3 Remus. He would be so much fun to tease in real life. But I guess by the time he's grown up, he's used to it so he's better when he's a kid.

**Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze-Blindgaze**: Thanks for the positive input. I try to get a chapter in each weekend but sometimes it sort of, well, slips up. But yes I like where this stories going and I have a boatload of new ideas I wish to incorporate into it, somewhere, somehow. I can't wait!

**3Three Days Grace**: I love your name. I'm not entirely sure what it means but all the same I love it. Insomniacs SHOULD unite and work together against the morning people who get out of bed wide awake while they laugh at us. Sirius IS MINE. Sorry, I'm like in love with characters from books. Draco and Scorpius mmmmm… Draco has to be good though. Not really a fan of like evil harry or deatheater malfoy sort of thing. Have you ever seen A Very Potter Musical on youtube. Draco's amazing in it. 3. I like Remmie better than James, sorry, although him and Lily are cute. Imagine having a guy like him after you. *Takes a moment* mmmmm…. And you think you talk too much. By the way it is "wrap".

**Aurelius Salazar Lucretius**: Thank YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU! You have no idea how happy it makes me feel when I read reviews like yours. 3 3 3

**Embzy**: Here it is!

.

In this chapter, I will do an itsy bitsy part with some one else's POV. But please understand that this will not be a regular occurrence. It's just that I felt the story needed it, soo…

Ya.

Pretty much. That's it. And I love people who read my little notes before and after chapters as well as reviewers.

_

* * *

_

Previous Chapter

_But before he could utter another word, I stuck my lips next to his ear and whispered._

"_Have fun in Gryffindor."_

_And with a dramatic arm gesture, I swept out of the store, leaving behind a paralyzed Sirius, only to land back into the arms of the James and Remus._

"_We were looking for you, mum's almost back. What were you doing?"_

"_Saving someone."_

* * *

My week at the Potters was a beautiful short respite from my current confusions.

The first thing Mr. Potter said, as he looked up from his paper and James introduced me, was, "James, another stray? It's good thing we have a conveniently numerous amount of rooms to give away. Eventually we may have to kick you out of the house in order to make space if there's any more." Then he winked at me, assuring me he was only joking. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Astriella. Any friend of my son is a friend of mine."

Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter and James were undeniably alike. Quick to trust, quick to anger and quick to forgive. They took me in as their own daughter without a question of my past and upbringings. They were the first to understand me and thankfully not the last. I remember thinking, how could have I have missed out on this?

Their mansion was big and old and probably went on forever through enchanted ballrooms and forgotten conservatories. As far as I knew, only the front part of the house was lived in, as the up keep would, naturally, be very strenuous, but it was more than enough for the Potters. Normally I'd loved to talk about the army of house elves except Hermione wrecked it for me so I won't. Thaaaannkks Hermioonnnnneeee.

I loved it there. For once in my life I could call somewhere my home and really mean it. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful home.

The abandoned parts of the house were fun too. James, Remus and I would often: pack a lunch, grab our wands and go exploring in the empty halls. We found no end of cool treasures. When I was not out on an expedition I managed to finish reading my charms, transfiguration and DADA books, and memorized a bunch of the useful spells.

Want to know a cool fact? The tracer charm doesn't actually activate until your second day of your first year Christmas Holidays (discovered by Mr. Potter when he was young). A little bit of a loose end we have there, now don't we?

I'm afraid I almost set Remus's hair on fire with my first Lumos charm.

On the last day of my stay there, when Remus was off searching for a shrinking spell so he could fit all his books in his bag and James was saying goodbye to his broomstick (First years aren't allowed broomsticks. I'm pretty sure it's for safety reasons but it's still stupid. I haven't actually got on a broomstick yet because I've been reading too much but it looked like fun.), I remembered the stuff I forgot while I was staying here.

With every day I lived I fell even more in love with this world but I wasn't from it. Not as far as I knew anyway. And I know exactly what's going to happen in this world.

I can't believe they're all supposed to die. My new friends, my new family, all dead. But, Astriella, I tell myself, there's no way on god's green earth are you gonna let that happen. No way. Ha, it was bad enough when they were fictional. Now, I've met them, I've laughed with them, cried with them (James broke his arm trying to a trick on his broom which involved standing up going full speed towards a building and then jumping off at the last second. Apparently there was some to position your weight so the broom would do quick reverse and get back underneath you before you fell. The latter half, as Remus and I predicted, did not happen, unfortunately for James and the rest ended up laughing so hard we cried at his attempt.), watched them love and loved them a bit myself, for all their quirks and charms. It's almost like J.K. Rolling's version of them never existed. Just my version. The real version.

To lose them now… It would feel like the end.

If I think about it too much, the reality feels like it killing me sometimes. Crushing me. Like I'm drowning in a huge mass of heavy emotions. And if I start to panic, I'll start sinking. Drowning. Breathing in water. Stopping my lungs. Too much. Need to forget. Whoosh. Waves roaring over my head. The only thing I can do is swim. I'm so tired and weighted down but I must swim. I'll collapse if I don't because the next tidal wave will take me down for sure.

"_All the King's horses and all the King's men_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again."_

Too much. That will never happen, I remind myself. I, possibly the smallest one here, will have to save them. And I'm not afraid. I've never been afraid.

* * *

Author's note

You probably hate me for talking so much (long note at the beginning of this chapt.) but I had to explain this. When Ree says she's never been afraid, she doesn't mean that she doesn't feel fear. That would be silly. Fear keeps us alive. What she's talking about is more specific. Like intervening with what would have been an ending where the good guys win into a happy ending. All or Nothing Deal. Very dangerous, risky, irrational and illogical but it's the right thing to do. Somehow. And with this all on the line, you must admit that becoming close to the people who's futures you're messing with is pretty damn hard.

Oh yeah, I thought of the nursery rhyme because I read it off some one else's fic. But I forgot who. Sorry. Please note, though that the idea for that bit was mine and I added the rhyme later. I was also inspired for this segment by a presentation from MADD. (Mothers Against Drunk Driving)

* * *

"REE! WE'RE LEAVING!"

A voice thundered, infiltrating my mind. James.

They're still here. Within my grasp. I can save them.

Fighting a smile, I yell back as I head down the stairs.

"COMING!"

* * *

James POV

She danced into our lives giving us the impression that she could be anywhere, with anyone, it didn't have to be us. Not in the rude sense of course, more like she wasn't permanent, she could disappear any second. We tried to hold her down but it was like grabbing smoke. I don't know why we cared so much; it's just that we felt like we needed her. She was addicting. When she was absent, it was extremely clear there was an empty space waiting to be filled. I know Remus fell a bit in love with her from the very start and she felt like a sister to me. If she stayed with us she could be.

I'll admit I was reassured a bit more after we showed her the Potter Mansion. She belonged there. But still, it seemed like she was dangling from a single thread. That one day, it would snap and she would dance out of the room, never to be seen again. Dance right back out just like she danced in. Nothing to keep her here.

She was unattached.

* * *

Astriella

We flooed to a convenient fireplace, placed under a (once again convenient) disillusionment charm, inside the train station. I bet that it was stuck there purposely for wizarding folk.

Oh gee, (please note sarcastic tone) guess what we get to do next? Run through a wall, that's what. Ok, ok, definitely not my favourite part of the day. But it's slightly disturbing to run head on at a brick wall. Especially if you've seen the Harry Potter movie when they're late and the wall is actually solid.

So, I do what ever I can before I go to make sure there's no way I'll get injured or anything. Double check Kyreina's cage. Triple check my cart. Think positive. And of Sirius.

I forgot to say that over the past week, I have really missed Sirius. Which is kind of odd as I only just met him for real. I know he's my favourite character but still. I have to see him again. And save him properly, of course.

I run.

James and Remus are looking for me near the train doors. I ignore them. There he is! He's talking to his cousin, Narcissa. Oh well, she's not that bad. She needs some backbone that's all. And in the last book, she gets some. Brava Cissy!

I sneak up on them, ears at the ready. Yes I am an eavesdropper. Yes my moral values are decidedly low. Get over it already. I'm trying to listen

"Cissy I'm not going to be in Slytherin."

Atta boy.

"Please don't be silly, Sirius. Blacks are always sorted there. Bellatrix would kill you if she heard you talking like that. She's a prefect this year. I don't want her to get you in trouble on your first day."

Trixie made prefect? And they thought Dumbledore was mad when he made James Head Boy. Slytherin's Head must be off his rocker. The prefects are chosen by the Head of their house, right? I guess it's probably Slughorn. But I didn't think that Trix was anything special at potions…

"She can't punish me if I get into Gryffindor."

Hah, there's no "if" about it, darling.

"Sirius, please."

Time for me to come in. I slip my arm around Sirius's and look Narcissa in the eyes.

"Cissy, right? Such a pleasure to meet you. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and am truly excited to find another aspiring Gryffindor much like myself."

I glance at Sirius. He seems as surprised as Narcissa at my behavior.

"Excuse m---"

I cut her off.

"Now if you don't mind I'll be relieving you of you're dear cousin's presence. Tata for now, give my love to Trixie."

Without giving her a chance to answer and starting dragging Sirius, Sirius's bag, my bag and Kyreina in the direction of the train door and James and Remus. This was done very quickly for if Narcissa managed to stop me then the rescue mission would become a disaster and I'd look like a fool instead of cool which was what I was going for.

Luckily, the crowd closed the space between us and I made it to the train door.

"Ree where were you and who is he?" James stares at Sirius who still looks very shocked. I'll have to talk to him later. But I better get moving. For all I know, I could have a very scary pack of snakes on me any minute now.

"A future Gryffindor. Can't talk now. RUN!"

I spot Narcissa getting on the train with a very angry Bella and I make like a banana and split. Still dragging Sirius, of course.

Full compartment.

Full compartment.

Full compartment.

Full compartment.

Aha! Empty!

I leap on to the window seat, claiming it as my own. James and Remus (who were hot on my heels the whole time) quickly file in and shut the door. A closed door is, by the way, how you can tell if the compartment is empty. Sirius sits dazed on the floor where I dropped him but James and Remus, who are used to me by now, quietly place their bags on the racks above us. I apologize to Kyreina and help Si onto the seat beside me. Then the interrogation starts. Hey, they can't help it. They're just extremely protective of me, a fact I find very cute.

"Where were you?"

"On a rescue mission."

"Who is he?"

"My rescuee."

"What's his name?"

"Sirius."

"When did you meet him?"

"A week ago."

"Where?"

"In the flower shop."

James puts his head in his hands, probably cursing his stupidity to let me wander by myself long enough to get in trouble with a prefect.

"So that's what you meant when you said you were saving someone. Wait, one more question. Why was there a Black chasing after us?"

I smirk.

"I imagine that she was very put out with me for stealing her cousin."

"He's a Black!?!"

In his voice you can hear the under lying message: Get out, right now. So I hug Sirius tightly, making it clear I'm not about to let him go.

"He's my friend. You trust me, don't you? Please give him a chance. You haven't even talked to him like he's a human yet."

James and Remus look very surprised at my fierce attitude towards Sirius.

Sirius looks like he just figured out that he wasn't dreaming.

"Umm, I'm sorry about my family. I really hate them too. They're horrible to everyone and they despise anyone with muggle relations. The only cousin I liked just got engaged to a muggle and now they refuse to even say her name without spitting. I miss Andy, though, and I'd really like to be in Gryffindor too."

This all came out in one giant breath. I patted my favourite character on the arm.

"Nobody blames you."

"Thank you."

His eyes met mine and I stopped breathing.

Yeah, sure, I already looked in the eyes before but back then he was usually confused or surprised or whatever. Now all I saw was warmth and trust.

This kid has probably never trusted anyone in his life but he trusts me. Bloody, buggering hell. I think I might be falling for him. The real him that is. Not just the fictional one (I did that a long time ago). Shit. And we're only eleven.

A little voice in the back of my head goes, "Suuuuuure, HE is only eleven but you're good couple years his senior." Well not anymore, I snap at the little voice, thanks to magic I'm eleven so deal with it.

Anyways, it's probably best if I didn't act on my feelings until his death is prevented. And we're older.

Good Astriella. Have fun but don't get too close.

Remus breaks my reverie. He and James are always doing that, they should be pros. James Potter and Remus Lupin, The Extreme Stop Daydreams Team.

"Has Ree introduced us yet?"

"Ree?"

Sirius looks confused.

"Good Merlin Astriella, you haven't even told him your name yet."

I glare at James

"I was getting to it."

I turn to Sirius.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Astriella Roberts but you can call me Ree. Those two over-protective gits over there are Prat James and Prat Remus."

"Nice to meet you, Prat James and Prat Remus. I'm Prat Sirius."

James broke out into his first true smile since he saw Sirius. Remus was still wary but had definitely warmed up.

"Y'know what?" James starts, "Prat Sirius, I think we're going to get along brilliantly."

I smile. All my favourite people were friends now. Yay! One thing left on my check list.

Befriend James. Done.

Befriend Remus. Done.

Save Sirius. Done.

Get the marauders together. Done(even though I didn't tell them their name yet)

Prank Slytherins. Not done.

And just as I was about to tell them my wonderful plan, a newly confident Sirius decided to interrogate me. Great.

"Ree, how did you know I was and that Bella and Cissy were my cousins?"

"I overheard your mother in the flower shop." Phew, thanks Walburga or whatever your name is. If it wasn't for her obnoxiousness, I would have been in a sticky situation.

"Oh." Yep nothing much you can say to that.

"Hey how do you guys feel about, oh I don't know, causing a couple of Slytherin to have pink hair?

"Lovely idea if I do say so myself."

"Couldn't stop me for the world."

"We probably shouldn't. It's only the first day…"

"_Probably_ being the key word."

"Yeah, come on Remus."

"Fine, I'm in."

Opening the door I yell, "OFF TO THE SNAKE PIT!"

* * *

Sirius

She's like a whirlwind of emotions tearing through my life. Making me look again at what I thought was right. I realize I've never trusted anyone before, not even Andie, as much as I believe in her. She's like oxygen when you're drowning. All of a sudden I'm out of the water. Everyone can see me for who I am and I can breath. She's picked me out of the water and all of a sudden I don't have to keep swimming 'til I collapse of exhaustion.

Now I'm on dry land.

* * *

I forgot about Lily and Snape. Sorry. We'll meet them in the boats. Peter has to wait til I talk about the dorms. And I didn't include Remus nearly enough. Oops. Yes the boats will have five people. It suits my purposes much better than four. The confrontation with Bella will come too.

Yes, I'm Canadian. Not really patriotic. At the beginning of the year our new principal had an assembly and made us sing the anthem. Only the student council sang. As we were filing out of the gym, they played Don't Stop Believing by Journey. The whole school sang.

I'm also aware that most of this chapter is crappy but it is really long so there are some good parts. Please pick out the good parts,

The Author

p.s. The song for this chapter is *drumroll* Over My Head by The Fray


	6. Rule 6: Believe in yourself a bit

Hello sorry i forgot to write a chapter last week but i.. well i... um... downloaded maplestory and its so damn addicting 0.0

hope you like this chapter. i wrote it at 1 am so please try and ignore any spelling or grammer faults. yea.

went to see disney on ice. the inflatable flowers were wicked.

* * *

I was facing an FDD (Fred's Death Dilemma: Should he have died or should he have not died) because Sirius was getting way cockier, very interrogative and slightly suspicious for every second he spent with the marauders. On one hand, it was extremely annoying because I really don't need someone trying to delve into my pasts secrets especially when, only a couple hours ago, that same someone was almost too nervous to talk. It's like, hellooooo I'm totally not going to tell something to you before I say it to dumbles. In retrospect, I was kind of happy because Sirius was being Sirius and things were going the way they should be. Of course this is not entirely a good thing because eventually things going the way they should be ends in a lot of death. Yep the grim reapers definitely had their work cut out for them at the end of Deathly Hallows.

Oh, by the way, the prank went extremely well. Y'see, as we were walking down the hallway, I remembered a certain scene from the legally blonde musical (which is waaaaaaaay better than the movie) which I felt I could put into use here. Sure enough, before the Head Girl and Head Boy (don't ask who, I don't remember) came around telling us to get our robes on, we managed to transfigure all the Slytherins' robes into playboy bunny outfits and then we placed an illusion charm on them to make them look like normal robes. The illusion charm will wear off sometime during the feast. I expect to be thoroughly amused. We worked like a team, the marauders minus Peter plus me. I came up with the prank, Remmie remembered the right spell, Sirius proved very helpful at pointing out all the Slytherins since they didn't have their robes on yet and James watched our backs.

When we neared Hogwarts, you couldn't pry me away from the window with a crowbar. I swear that it was completely and totally amazing. The huge medievally castle was scattered in a haphazard way which made you wonder if the architect was a lunatic. And then the wonderful, glorious glory of all gloriousity came into view. The Quidditch pitch. I gasped and heard a synonymous noise beside from James.

"I didn't know you were a Quidditch freak, Ree."

Sirius smirked, amused.

"I never been on a broom but I can't wait and since Quidditch involves flying, it must be the coolest sport ever."

"It is." James breathed out as if he had been holding his breath. He was still staring at the pitch.

I dragged him away from the window and pulled him down onto the seat while he muttered a few half-hearted protests.

"Not blinking is bad for your eyes. And besides you were probably going to fall over when the train stopped since you weren't sitting down."

"Whatever you say mother."

I stand up and try to imitate Mrs. Potter

"James Potter! Do not address me in that tone! What are you--- Aaah!"

The train stops with a jerk.

I fall over.

Sirius, Remus and James are still laughing as I step off the train, grumbling but gracious enough to grab onto James's hand so I don't fall OFF the train TOO.

We stand in line for the boats and discuss how pointless it is to jam the poor little first years into floating sardine cans and make us wait for them too. Unfortunately, Remus doesn't make it onto our boat but my sadness is quickly replaced with joy as I see the unlucky two that are stuck with us. Severus and Lily darling. Muhahahahahahha! Sirius calls bow so Snape sits at the back, as far away from him as possible. Ha, they never did get along. I see Lily about to sit beside Sev so I quickly snag that seat forcing her to sit with James. Devious planner, that I am.

We sit in silence for a while, watching Lily and James bicker while Sirius does stupid theatrical stunts. Then I break it. The silence, I mean.

"Let me guess, childhood crush who just happened to be witch and the only friend you've ever had?"

"How did y---"

"Just a guess. Wow, I thought it would take longer for you to crack."

"I don't have a chance, do I?"

Snape looked miserable.

"Nope!"

It always cheers me up to depress people.

"I thought so."

Ok, maybe I should be a bit nicer, he really does look heartbroken. Oh, I know! I'll say something meaningful and then disappear. I'm really good at doing stuff like that.

Boatride's almost over.

As I'm stepping out, I turn and look Sevy in the eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll do the right thing in the end. I know you will."

Yea, just before you die, I think to myself, as I allow the crowd to pull me in. From a safe distance, I watch Severus shake his head at where I disappeared, and then I see Lily come up from behind him. I can't hear their words but she's probably just making sure I didn't drive him insane. Satisfied with, well I don't know, something, I go look for my boys.

Perhaps, I should state my views on Snape clearer. I, for one, have never ever thought Severus was evil. Even at the beginning I was like oh it's probably a misunderstanding or he's definitely a double agent who actually works for Dumbledore. I have always believed in him. I think it has something to do with his aura but I can't really explain any more than that.

.

Ah the sorting. I'm pretty sure that each one of us were keeping an eye to the Slytherin table, expecting the illusion charm to wear off any time now. Bored, I decided to talk to James who was beside me.

"Why do you think they don't do the sorting in alphabetical order? It's dumb, why don't they?"

"I have no clue, but that's a good question. Why don't they?"

"You just repeated me."

"I know."

"Hey, just think in seven or eight years, we'll be out of here."

"Yeah, I know what I'm going to do, be an auror."

"Married?"

"I don't think so…"

"You never know, you might fall hopelessly head over heels for that redhead you sat beside on the boat."

Might my ass. More like "will". James blushed a bit, giving away the fact that he already had a crush on Lily, even so young. And since he was still very immature, he was about to say exactly the opposite of what he truly thought. Oh boy, I prepared myself for entertainment.'

"Her? Like I would ever LIKE her. Her hair isn't pretty at all and her eyes are the grossest green I've ever seen. And the way she talks is so annoying, I wouldn't ever want to kiss her."

I use every ounce of my self control to keep from laughing out loud. Maybe I should laugh. It would serve him right.

And then I see the person behind James. It's Lily. And she looks worse than Snape did. Shit. But just then the stupid hat calls my name and I have to walk up to the front, leaving the mess behind me. Just before McGonagall place the bloody thing on my head she tells me to go see Dumbledore after the feast and that the password is chocolate frog. Bam, the hat goes down on my head. Suddenly there is another voice penetrating my thoughts.

Hello Astriella.

Man, this is unpleasant.

Think about from my point of view. You're the fifty-sixth mind I've had to enter all night.

And the first of my friends.

Who are they might I ask?

Well, there's Remus over there, he's going to Gryffindor even though he'd be a good Ravenclaw. And then there's James who's Gryffindor through and through. And Siri, who is a Black so he's supposed to go into Slytherin but he's actually a true Gryffindor.

You seem to know a lot about their houses considering they haven't been sorted into them yet.

No but they will be.

May I ask how you know this?

The story's too long, it doesn't concern you, I'm going to tell it to Dumbledore anyways so you can listen in then. Don't you have like a lot of kids to sort?

Yes. But your minds so interesting, so complex. You're smart, brave, loyal and cunning---

I'll douse you in gasoline then throw a lighted match on you if you don't put me in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Other than me there were no irregularities. Everyone sorted just like book said they would and life was happy. LALALALA. Well, not for the Slytherins when the charm wore off. They ran screaming to the dungeons, trampling their own first years who were exempted from the prank, while everyone, even the hufflepuffs stared. I noticed Lily sat as far away from James as possible and seemed very fascinated with whatever Snape was saying. If I hadn't seen her crying with my own eyes then I wouldn't have believed it. Which is weird because people usually have, at the very least, red eyes after they cry. After the feast finished (btw vair vair delicious food), I slipped away from my friends and made my way to the Headmaster's office. Dun dun daaaah!

* * *

It suddenly occurs to me that I haven't wrote a disclaimer in a while. strange.

I was going to include abunch of other character's sorting but I was too lazy. I'll include it in the next chapter. this is sort of aan in between chapter. all filler. neccessary filler.

I'm tired. its 3:20 am. I need a coffee,

nighty night.

oh wait there's one more thing i wanted to say.

Favourite scene from a very potter musical

Goyle: Dancing is for pansies.

Draco: What's your name?

Some random girl: Pansy.

Draco: Perfect.

.

or

.

Voldemort: ...I will kill every man...

Ron: *gasp*

Voldemort: ...Woman...

Hermione: *gasp*

Voldemort: ...and child...

Draco: *gasp*


	7. Side Story: Sorting Hat

Hello to my readers. I am currently in Mexico and it is H-O-T. Sorry for not updating sooner but my dad and my sister ran off with my computer and I have just reclaimed it. Hopefully, since I don't have school, I'll have more time for writing and I might even start a couple of other fics.

This chapter is slightly irrelevant but I promised you the sorting hat so here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you could sue me for and get away with it.

P.s. I am reading this story about a bad-ass Harry and I looovve it. I believe it's under my favourite stories. I don't usually like Harry because he thinks without actually using his brain but this Harry is like the ultimate sarcastic, critical bastard ever. A round of applause for him. It takes intelligence to be conniving. And plus, I always thought Ginny was a twit.

Anyways, introducing The Sorting Hat…

* * *

Hmm… thought the sorting hat as he/it surveyed this years firsties. One in particular grabbed his attention. She stood with the first years and her overall appearance resembled that of her classmates but something in her eyes told him/it that she was much more mature, intelligent and experienced than those chattering aimlessly around her. She understood that this ordeal (being sorted) was nothing to be scared compared to the rest of her life. She knew too much.

So for the first time ever, the hat actually felt anticipation to see into someone's mind, to figure out what lay beyond that serious visage of hers. What did she know that separated her from the rest of her year? Surely, it was nothing the hat himself/itself did not know.

Perhaps it was her up bringing and she, like many purebloods, would find herself in Slytherin?

Or maybe, she harbored a deep and philosophical knowledge that would land her in Ravenclaw?

He/it didn't feel that the case was any of those, however plausible they may be. Then another explanation struck him/it.

Oh no. What if she was like Riddle? For that boy had worn the same unnerving expression just before he had been sorted into Slytherin and embarked on his dark path towards immortality. Wait, no. A further look confirmed that this girl, whatever she may be, was not ruthless in cold way that the dark lord was.

The hat recalled Tom's sorting.

_I believe you are going to place me in Slytherin._

You should predict what others are going to do. You may turn out wrong one day.

_Am I?_

The hat sighed (figuratively of course), and took a dip in the future Voldemort's mind.

What he saw shocked him.

A cold barren place, swamped by shadows that blocked any small flickers of hope or feeling that might arise. Empty as an Iceland and so dark the hat had trouble finding the core. When finally came across it, it was frigid.

It turns out you are not wrong this time Tom Riddle.

_I know._

Fine. Live with your choice.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I knew, thought the hat. I knew, even back then, who he was. What he was. Yet I couldn't say a word. Somehow I feel a common fellowship to this girl even though I don't know her.

She looked rather like she had seen something that happened and felt extremely pained by it, and it seemed like the event wasn't in the past but the future but that would be impossible, right? Oh, unless she was a seer, the hat corrected itself/himself. But she didn't have the haphazard appearance that came from dreaming of too many other people's doom.

After impatiently sorting the first few bouncing idiots (none of them went to Ravenclaw) that sat on his stool, the hat nearly became one of the idiots himself/itself, when a name was called and the girl came walking up the isle.

* * *

A/N: You know what happens here so I am NOT going to copy and paste.

* * *

Technically, the hat supposed, he/it should be disappointed but all he felt was intrigue.

When he/it had entered the girls mind, or rather Astriella Roberts mind (since he knew her name now), he/it had discovered a series of complex mazes that one could be lost in. So, he could not see much. It was all too complicated even for himself/itself. Some of the paths were simply twisted circles and you found yourself back at the beginning just as soon as you thought you had found the center. Her core was impossibly hidden from any prying eyes and unfortunately the hat; so he had to, in the end, do some old-fashioned guesswork. He/it didn't star (and probably didn't even know about because it hadn't been made yet) in the muggle show Lie To Me but after looking into generation after generation's minds, he/it was no amateur at reading people.

This one will be good at occlumency, the hat thought; she probably doesn't even need it. All the same, a mind like this one will prove a challenge eventually. She won't know what she truly wants unless she can solve it and one day she'll have to.

For the second time tonight, the hat had something happen to him that had never happened before. Y'see, the after watching generation after generation die, the hat wasn't exactly concerned about a human's emotions. Yet to Astriella, he/it felt a sort of sympathy towards her. Odd.

He/it gazed back at the crowd. He/it had no idea why he/it had put her in Gryffindor (well other than the obvious of course) and now he was wondering if it had been the right thing. Oh well. She'll survive. She's definitely got courage. He/it could tell from the determined set of her chin as she sat on the stool. And by the way, she told it/him exactly his/its job was to figure out. Look, there was one of her friends coming towards him now. We shall see if Astriella's right, the hat thought grimly.

Hallo, James Potter.

_Cor, are you really able to see everything I think of?_

That's the gist of it, yes.

_Bloody hell! What am I thinking about now then?_

Uhh… Cream filled doughnuts?!?

_Yeah, with strawberry jelly… So I'm a Gryffindor, right? I mean, my Da was one and he'd kill me if I'm not._

The hat took a quick glance. It wasn't very hard. The boy practically had red and gold wallpaper with matching furniture decorating the inside of his head.

Yep.

_To what? That I'm a Gryffindor? Or that da'll kill m-- _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ok, so maybe she was on the money this time but you had to admit that it was pretty obvious which house Mr. Potter was going to be sorted into. Let's check out your next friend, shall we.

A tall rather studious looking boy walked in a straight line towards him/it. He had the look of someone who, having got this far, was not going to turn back. Yet, every step he took said that he was surprised someone hadn't told him to go away, that he didn't belong here.

Oh, don't tell me she's correct about this one too, thought the hat. They might as well strip me of my job and hand it over to her already.

So you're a werewolf are you?

_Yes, Dumbledore's given me special permission. I am allowed to be here._

The hat felt amused by the student slightly defiant tone, which didn't seem convincing at all. Oh yes, the hat knew now that Remus Lupin was one smart cookie, definitely Ravenclaw material. But some how, he/it was unable to get the image of the boys face as he approached him/it, out of his/its head/fabric (it's a hat after all).

You're very smart, perfect for Ravenclaw. An intelligence like yours shouldn't go to waste.

_I suppose I'd fit there._

It's decided then.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fine, she had won. Face it, the girl was almost scary. There was no way in Heaven or Hell she shouldn't have assumed Remus to be a Ravenclaw like the hat had almost done.

Oh, wait here comes the Black. There no way, this one would be sorted into Gryffindor. No one knew better than the hat itself/himself that the extreme purebloods always go to Slytherin. Okay, that Andy kid had been a close shave but in the end the blood had won. It always did.

I don't know why they even bother making me sort you old families.

"SLYTH---"

_NO WAIT!_

What?

_You haven't even heard me. Why assume I'm like everybody else?_

Huh? Aren't you?

_Well maybe if you actually gave my a couple minutes of your time, you'd know._

The hat cooperated. His mind was unsurprisingly dark and marred by strict discipline from his parents, an unhappy childhood, loneliness, and fear. The unexpected thing was that it was a safe darkness. Like someone who loved, hoped, and dreamed, just like you, was encircling you in a hug. Something Sirius had probably never received. What really took the hats breath away was the core, it was obviously dimmed in some parts, yet it was blindly bright in others with what could only be, after what the hat had seen of his past, amazing resilience. Looks like Astriella was right again.

You know I had a bit of a bet with your friend, she told me that you, Remus Lupin and James Potter were all going to to get into Gryffindor.

_Really? Ree thought that? _The hat felt a warm wave of affection emanate from the boy at the mention of the girl. Who would thought?

Yeah and I was almost completely convinced she was wrong about you.

_Hey, you just said almos—_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A shocked and relieved Sirius descended into the completely stunned crowd. Only Astriella, Remus and James did not have their mouths wide open and the trio was clapping enthusiastically.

"Should've known." The hat muttered. "Should've known."

* * *

My maplestory is down. Sad face .

My sister actually says "ouchie"

Weird.

I tried to make this deep but I think I failed.

Yep.

That's all I have say other than I like the part about Hufflepuffs too and the part where draco has a home made dark mark and makes an unbreakable vow with Voldemort. (very potter musical)

Draco is amazing.

I have a sunburn.


	8. Rule 7: Winning is sometimes losing

Ah, report cards.

I'm pretty sure mine went something like this:

Choir: A. Wonderful voice. Has a habit of falling asleep during our 6 am morning sessions. I recommend going to bed earlier.

Science: C. Doesn't live up to her full potential. Falls asleep in class and is always "conveniently absent" when there is going to be a dissection.

Drama: A. Wonderful student. Always up for a game of full contact camouflage. Knows all the words to all the Disney songs.

English: B. Writes with an annoying sarcastic style. Needs to learn to be more serious. Never hands in homework.

Math: B. Doesn't live up to her full potential. Aces all her quizzes and tests but she never does any home work.

P.E.: A-. 2nd best in the class. Frequently tells me how much she "hates P.E. even though I'm an amazing teacher" then proceeds to slam-dunk a basketball with a very scary expression on her face.

Drafting: A (96%). An amazing student with a natural ability to draw straight lines. Quiet, studious and always hands her work in on time.

French: C. Always asleep. Does mediocre on tests and quizzes. Doesn't live up to her full potential.

Ok, so maybe it's not exactly like exactly like that but it's close enough.

* * *

Portraits are just so damn useful. They're like wicked talking signposts.

With an attitude of course.

But not all of them are crabby, every once in a while you can come across a picture of some one's granny who adores children.

If that doesn't happen then most of them respond quite well to threats.

Ah, here is the gargoyle that that arrogant suit of armor directed me to.

Right, the password.

I mutter "chocolate frogs" and walk towards the hideous statue without bothering to look up.

Ow!

It didn't move. What the… And now I have a bump on my forehead which is slowly and painfully swelling to the size of a grapefruit. Of all the horrible things to happen to me today; why this instead of something far more exciting and, well, magical? Hello I am in Hogwarts, am I not?

I hate grapefruit.

Bloody statue. I try the password again. This time, I say it louder.

"Chocolate FroOOGSSSs!"

And finally something moves.

It's the portrait on wall beside the dumb obstacle in my way.

"Why iz it you have to yell?! You have made moi, un artiste super, fait une erreur sur ce self portrait of mon beautiful visage."

Two little beady eyes glared down at me from under an oversized beret. The image of his beautiful visage seemed to have been introduced to the fine art of abstractness. The style of the painting appeared to be a cross of a caveman and Picasso.

Hah, a painting painting a painting. There's a word for that. Besides high. Y'know something that goes in circles. If only the author could remember the word.

Oh yes, back to the story.

The portrait stared menacing at me and I stared back at it. It blinked and I won the unofficial staring contest.

"What do you want?"

It was clearly pissed off that I beat it even though I'd probably have to _literally_ beat it to have it admit it.

The knights of Ni would be having a heart attack right now if they were here. Well they'd have to be listening to my thoughts and that's just creepy. Imagine a bunch of crazies with legimancy. Wait that's not what it's called. Is it? Damn. I wish I had the HP books with me so badly.

D'ya think they could teleport those too? Who is they anyway. Yay Rhyme!

"Uhh, do know why the password that I was given to Dumbledore's office is a defect?

"What eez it that you meen?"

The "beautiful visage" looked puzzled now. It continued without waiting for an answer.

"Anyone can zee that thee passaaage eez ouvert."

Huh? I look over to the gargoyle again and this time I make the faint outline of a door beside it in the dimly lit corridor.

Oh.

I totally knew that was there.

"Yes I know that I was just testing your eyesight. Strict orders from the top. All portraits must have perfect eyesight."

The painting didn't looked entirely convinced but what the hell, there was no way I was going to let a two dimensional person get to me. In fact, I will even tune out its muttering as I turn and mount the stairs up to the headmaster's crib.

Dumbledore was already seated, I noted with pleasure as I entered the room. One of my favourite quotes about tardiness goes something like _"my principal always used to keep people waiting in his office because he thought it made him seem important. I thought it made him seem late."_

"Ah good evening Miss Roberts. I trust you had a safe journey here." The aged professor spoke as I plopped myself in the chair in front of his desk. "Lemondrop?"

Free candy! WHOOT!

But I am surprised when he pulls the jar out of the reach of my eager hand with a panicked expression on his face.

"Are you sure? I really don't think you'd want one. Yes, you're much better off without them. Good."

Carefully studying the old man's features as he lets loose a stream of hyper speed babble, I make an accurate assumption.

"Drugged?"

His shoulders slump and he doesn't meet my eyes as he responds.

"The ones on the left contain hallucinating agents in them and the ones on the other side of the dish are spiked with a slow reacting sleep potion. Nobody ever accepts my offer so it's the perfect disguise. Until now." He looks at me as he says the last part.

Wow, this explains a lot. Momentarily stumped by this very out of character turn of events, I pause to formulate an intelligent and important question.

"So, how do you get people to people to eat them if they never take them?"

"A simple combination of a levitation charm and a disillusion spell. The self-centred bastards don't even notice what they're eating because they're to busy talking about themselves and their problems."

Need less to say I'm impressed. The old coot has life in him yet.

"Uh, shouldn't we be talking about why you're here?"

Damn. I liked the previous conversation better.

Dumbledore reassumed his majestic posture and cleared his throat.

"As you were already informed, for some unknown reason, a star appeared beside your name in the book that lists all eleven year old witches and wizards. This, to my knowledge, has never happened before in the history of Hogwarts. I am quite in the dark here and have no idea whatsoever why this happened. I admit that I attempted a little research of my own but I found nothing at all. This in itself is strange for everyone leaves traces during their life however short it may be. On you, I couldn't even find a birth certificate. In fact, I couldn't even find anything to even suggest your existence for more than a week a half in the past. I am hoping you could fill me in on why this is so."

Okay. That hit a little too close to the mark. Although its more like I existed in the future rather than a week in the past.

Should I tell him the truth? Wizards should have very open minds when it comes to crossing the river of reality. I'll just start off slow.

"I'm not sure if you believe me as what I'm about to say may be extremely incredible for those who have a hard time thinking outside the box. No offense to you of course." I paused and looked to him for affirmation.

The headmaster chuckled good-naturedly. "None taken. I am very aware that some are like that but I think you find me most accepting listener. Do go on."

"Sir, have you ever considered the possibility that there are other worlds out there?"

"Well, yes. I'm sure almost everyone has pondered upon that subject at one point in their life. Are you suggesting that there are?"

I grimace. Maybe it was too soon to bring that up. I can't back down now, though.

"If I am then what would you think of a world slightly further in the future than this one?"

"I'd say that it is highly possible if your theory about other worlds is indeed correct."

I smile. Professor Dumbledore is the perfect person to try to explain the impossible to. Feeling encouraged, I decide to stop beating around the bush.

"What would you say if I said that I came from this world? A world full of muggle and a world where no magic exists? Well, at least that's what I thought it was until I was transported to Diagon Alley, so there must have been a bit of magic there. I understand that all this must seem extremely farfetched but I'm afraid I haven't even gotten to the oddest part yet." Once again I pause.

Dumbledore appears surprised but seeing as he hasn't recommended me to go to St. Mungos, I think it's okay.

He speaks.

"As you first surmised, I am feeling rather incredulous at this new information. But for some reason it feels like it makes sense. I am curious. What could be stranger than being teleported through space and time?"

"Well then, lemme see. How does this sound? In my world, the future of this world is written out in books by an author who, as far as I know, is muggle. So basically, I know the tragedies, the victories, the adventures and the fatal outcomes that will follow within the next 40 years. I know how the war will end and, worst of all, who will die finishing it."

To say the old headmaster was stunned before I disclosed this latest piece of information was nothing compared to the expression on his face right now. Yes, I had just witnessed ol'Dumbledore at a loss for words.

Lucky for me, he decided to silently accept this rather than question my sanity.

"I must assume from your last sentence that many fall to their deaths. You must excuse me for my tactlessness on this subject that you obviously find very emotional but may I ask who? Please understand how much your cooperation will help."

"Oh I know," I look up at him with a ferocity in my eyes which even intimidates me a bit, "I know, and since I have been granted the chance to be here, there is no way I am going to let this opportunity go to waste. There is no way I am going to let _them_ die."

Then I try to list the names of the dead as heartlessly as any other irrelevant babble.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans,"

And with a greater difficulty I say the next.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter,"

Keep going.

"Gideon and Fabian Prewitt."

I know who dies next but I can't seem to force the words out of my mouth.

"J-j-j-ja..."

I can't say it. The idea of them dying has pained me since the moment I met them in real life. The moment I peered through the bookstore window.

Dumbledore notices my obvious discomfort and hands me a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"Here, try writing them out. Sometimes I find it easier to do this rather than speak."

I nod. With a shaking hand, I lift the quill up and bring it down on the paper.

_James Potter_

My best friend.

_Lily Evans Potter_

His love.

_Quirrel_

I don't care about him. He's too much of a creeper.

_Cedric Diggory_

I hear the headmaster let out a soft whisper, "Amo's son..."

Now for the hardest name yet.

_Sirius Black_

A tear trickled down my cheek and onto the parchment, blurring his name.

My love.

Someone who I have only know for a day even though it feels like eternity.

I know the next name.

In small writing, I scribble three messy letters and look again at Dumbledore awaiting his reaction.

_You._

I think he's shocked but then he quiets down as if he knew all along and has already accepted his death.

I don't know exactly the order of the next few people come and I'm sure I can't remember a lot of people who die in the battle that follows.

_Crabbe Jr._

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin_

_Remus Lupin_

Dear, sweet, Remus...

_Fred Weasley_

Ah, how I cried when I read of him.

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange_

And the mad lady finally dies.

_Severus Snape_

A good guy in the end.

_Harry Potter_

I write this only for the heck of it. Hell, let everyone else try and figure out what it means.

Last but not least:

_Tom Riddle_

I hear a breathless gasp above me and I realize what the final name means. It means we've won the war. That everyone's sacrifices meant something.

I quickly talk before he can.

"However since I got here, I've already probably screwed with the future and I intend to do it even more on a regular basis, so nothing I can say is a guarantee."

"I understand, but you must realize that this would be amazing if it were true..."

"Sir, we may have won the war but you know how many people were devastated by its events? How many families were killed? How many loved died or were tortured into in insanity?" I say, thinking of Alice and Frank. "Because after what happened, it's almost not worth it. But since we won, people forget about all pain and suffering and label it a victory. Tell me, how is everyone you ever loved, dead, a victory? The person who sent me here believed I could ease at least some of the pain. It's a gamble but I'm willing to take it."

The parchment rustles as I stand up and stare into ever-changing blue eyes that show me everything I have to lose and everything I have to gain.

"I'll trust in you," the brittle old lips move, "It may seem ridiculous to others to trust the fate of the world in an eleven year old child but something tells me that even if you go down, you'll go down fighting as a hero."

Whoops, I forgot to tell him I'm not actually eleven. Oh well.

"Thank you sir."

I head for the door but I look back at the last second.

"By the way sir, the person who sent me here? She looked exactly like you, sir.

And I leave, smiling to myself. Partially because I just left Dumbledore on a giant cliff hanger and partially because I had slipped a bunch of lemondrops in my pocket.

* * *

If anyone's wondering if I have a split personality, well I can explain. Y'see my writing style reflects on however I'm feeling that day and I wrote this over the course of three days.

I feeling very random on the first day.

Sorry if I haven't updated a whole bunch but I was in Mexico...

So don't blame me.

Song for this chappie is: All at Once by the Fray

"_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right are the same..."_

Oh ya, some people have been asking if they could write "one" and I'm not entirely sure what they mean but I'll answer anyway.

If mean:

Fanfic- Go ahead. It's not my job to tell you no.

A fanfic with Astriella- Sure. I don't mind if you steal my character. However, if you happen to recommend this story in your fanfic then that would be amazingly great!

A chapter in this story- No, I'm sorry. Although I could use the help, I'm trying to keep this a one person fanfic. Thank you for asking though.

Man I should really redo or at least edit the first chapter.

P.s. Funny this for this chapter:

I went to see the second twilight movie with my friends and the only time I stood up and cheered was during the trailer for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. As soon as Edward came on, I fell asleep.

P.p.s. I LOVE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!

P.p.p.s. AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR FEBUARY 10TH!!


	9. Rule 8: It's what you don't say

I know I haven't updated in like forever but it's cause I've been working so hard to finish all the work I missed while I was in Mexico and report cards are due in a week.

And I'm also really upset because someone ran off with my itouch while I was in choir.

Anyways I had a bit of spare time on my hands today so I thought I'd just add another chappie.

Disclaimer: you know the drill

* * *

Okay, now I have to find everybody. Absolutely bloody wonderful.

Hmm, mmm, hm. I wander down dark empty hallway by dark empty hallway. Holy freak, this place is a giant maze, and where have all the stupid pictures disappeared to?

Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice calling my name echoing down the stone and I break into a run, turning this way and that, following the sound.

"Sirius," I manage to gasp as I collapse on the cold floor in front of my most favourite person in the world and glancing at his flushed face, I realize he must have been running too.

"Ree!" His eyes looked panicked, then relieved as he realizes I'm fine. James and Remus come tearing around the corner, screeching to a halt as they see us. They had been in pursuit of Sirius who had obviously left them in the dust once he started worrying about where I'd got to.

"Merlin," James panted, "you should of seen Sirius when he found out that no one had seen you since the feast. I've never before witnessed an eleven year old get so close to having a heart attack."

"I was not that worried," Sirius objects, pulling me to my feet. "I just thought that she might have gotten lost in this big school and all."

Remus chuckles. "More like you were scared that you'd be lost without her."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyhow," Sirius hugs me, "we found you."

"Sirius," I say, pushing myself away from him (which really not what I want to do but hey, I can't scold him while he's got his arms around me), "I'm not your security blanket." No matter how much I wish I was. "You can survive without me. Have you even met anyone new yet?" God damn it, I sound like my mother. Ah, the problems of having a more mature mind frame than those surrounding you.

"Uh, no."

I click my tongue at him. "In the short time since I have boarded the train; I have: saved you from you're family, met Lily and Snape, watched James insult someone who was within earshot the whole time, threatened the hat, walked into a gargoyle, and learnt that the headmaster experiments with drugged lemon drops. And you haven't even met ANY ONE else other than me, James and Remus.

This sentence, to no surprise brought multiple quizzical expressions from all three of the eleven year old boys who's ability to pay attention for a time longer 60 seconds was non existent.

"You met the headmaster?" Dear Remus actually managed to listen to me long enough to get to that point. *Sigh* how I love him.

"Wicked Ree, you threatened the hat!" Typical James. He must have filtered everything else out.

"Who's Lily?"

"Sirius, she's that girl with red hair and who got into Gryffindor even though she was hanging with that Sytherin wannabe."

"Gee, James," I smirk and cross my arms, "sure sounds like you know an awful lot about her."

"N-n-no I don't, I just h-heard it somewhere." He splutters, his face going red.

I turn towards Remus and Sirius, putting a hand to my mouth as if I'm disclosing a secret.

Me (stage whispering): He likes her.

James: What? No! Why would you say that.

Remus: He likes her.

James: Remus! I thought you were my friend! Don't side with Ree!

James's eyes look imploringly at Sirius.

James: Sirius, old buddy, surely you believe me?

Sirius considers it for a moment then turns back to us, his mind made up.

Sirius: He likes her.

James: Everybody--- no, the whole world is against me! Noooo!

"Okay cut it out, Drama Queen," I counter. "Isn't there like somewhere we should be?"

"Shit!" Swearing in syncho, I like it.

They grab my arm and drag me through the twisted path that leads to… Well, I not quite sure where yet but I think I'll figure it out soon anyways so it doesn't really matter. And they're filling me in on the way.

Sirius swears again. "Minnie's gonna kill us. She's the head professor for our house." He adds the last part for my benefit."

"Yeah you missed a bunch of stuff when you left. In fact, we were just about to check out our dormitories before we went to look for you." Remus didn't turn his head to face me when he said this but then again that was probably a good thing cause otherwise he'd of tripped because the staircase we were on started to swing to the right.

"Oh, cool! The moving staircases! Awesome!"

"Holy merlin," James swore under his breath. "Ree, how did you know about these?"

"Uh, an older student said something?"

"As if they didn't think it was hard enough to navigate in the merlin forsaken castle, now they have to incorporate moving staircases too?" Remus mutters, obviously not as quietly as he thought.

"Don't worry guys," I try to cheer up the people around me who quickly giving up any hope that we might ever find our destination before tomorrow morning. "I think that these stairs mean we're practically already back in the land of the living, and besides isn't everything important on the first floor? So that means all we have to do is go down right?"

"Actually the Gryffindor tower is on the second floor, west wing."

"Remus! You knew where it was and you never told us?!?"

"You never asked."

Remus then experienced the odd sensation of having multiple humans GROWL at you.

"You guys are really freaking me out now."

"Sorry."

About fifteen minutes later, we arrive at the portrait of the fat lady, thankfully in one piece. The password is "alohamora." I'm pretty sure this must be the most uncreative password I've ever heard. But then again, it's probably the last thing anyone would expect it to be, it just might work. Well, at least until some pissed off Slytherin, who's trying to get into our common room, starts using desperate measures. Only god and Sirius Black know why this would ever become the case. The latter probably being part of the reason.

I walk in and it's just like in the movies (finally something actually is). So warm and cozy. Like I could truly consider here, a home, and my fellow comrades, a family. Not that I don't already have one (the marauders).

The boys take the hallway that leads to their dorms and I mount the stairs that lead to mine, curious about my new roommates.

I open the first door on the left and guess what? Therein lies none other than Alice Prewitt, Lily Evans and a unknown brunette. Oh well, I suppose I was expecting to see Lily again sometime soon. Time to try to dissolve the damage James has done to his future.

"Hallo, I'm Astriella Roberts, I'm guessing that since my bags and owl are on that bed over there, you three are my new dorm mates. It is my greatest pleasure to make your acquaintance." I don't TRY to sound snobby, it's just that I'm not that good with people. Pity me.

"Oh hi, I think we were on the same boat. My name's Lily Evans and my parents aren't wizards but Hogwarts is amazing. I feel so lucky to be here." Trust me, I feel the same way Red.

"And I'm Alice. I've got two older brothers who are twins and are super annoying. Ignore them if you see them in the halls. They told me that I'd have to fight a troll to be sorted."

Heh, I know about that story, Sirius had told me about it. "Lemme guess, if you charge the troll, you're in Gryffindor; if you break down and cry, you're in Hufflepuff; if you run away, you're in Slytherin; and if you actually defeat it, you're in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, I was so relieved when I learnt that all you have to do is put on a hat, or rather I was until Fabian, my brother, said that the hat had razor sharp teeth that would bite your head open if you weren't a good enough wizard or witch."

I sit down on my red bedspread. Not a bad colour. Kyreina hoots. I remember the forgotten brunette. "What's your name?" I ask her.

Her timid brown eyes look up. "Ch-ch-charlotte."

Marvelous, I think I'll call her Cha-Cha.

"Well then," I turned to each girl, nodding as I acknowledged them, "Lily, Alice and Cha-Cha, we are going to have an absolutely wonderful time this year."

"Hey that's not my—" aaaaand Cha-Cha is cut off by the lovely miss Lily who has just put two and two together.

"Y'know," Lily says suspiciously, "you sound a lot like those rude boys who cursed the Slytherins at dinner."

"Who? Lil' innocent ol' me?" Then I smirk and drop the puppy dog act. "Darling, I WAS the one who came up with the plan to hex them in the first place."

"I don't believe it," she splutters, "you actually associate with those immature trouble makers. How can you? Especially that horrible one called Potter." I love how that, even though I admitted to be the brains (ok maybe not the brains, that's Remi, but at least a vital part) of the operation, she still manages to pin most of the blame on the boys and only gets mad at me for talking to them.

I wince. "James isn't that bad. He's an eleven year old boy so it's only natural to be immature."

"Yeah well, Sev isn't immature and he's the same age so that's not an excuse."

"Yeah well, he's weird. Alice should know, don't you Alice? What were your brothers like?"

We both turn to our other roommate only to find that she had fallen asleep listening to our discussion. A further examination showed that Cha-Cha had escaped and looking at Lily's glaring green eyes, I felt it was probably best for me to follow her course of action.

So I vamoosed to the boys' room, forgetting to knock, and making all four of them jump. Moreover, by all four of them, I mean all four of the marauders, including the rat. Ah, just James's luck to be lumped with the rat. In fact, I almost took it out the second I saw it (or glared at it, whatever you prefer), if Sirius hadn't distracted me.

"Hey Ree, what are you doing? Do you like your roommates? Who are they? Did they kick you out? This guy's name is Peter. He's really quiet. Did you mis—"

"Whoah, slow down Si, I'm fine, I guess I like my roommates, they're Lily Evans, Alice Prewitt and this kid called Cha-Cha, they didn't so much as kick me out as I ran away, and if the last question is did you miss me then what the hell do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirks triumphantly, and I'm totally ready now to run at Peter Pettigrew (who is cowering in the corner now after seeing my death glare which, I have a sneaking suspicion, is even scarier than Lily's) and kill him when a damn house elf apparates into my face.

It then rushes towards the trembling Peter and says at a faster speed than Sirius, "Master Peter, I have urgent orders from master Dumbledore to remove you from this dormitory at once. Your new dorm is down the hallway. Master Frank will be coming along soon to replace you so if I might, I suggest that the quicker you pack your bags the sooner. And Miss Astriella," the little twit turns to me, "the headmaster would like to see you tomorrow night to clarify the things you discussed tonight." And it disapperates back to what ever little black hole it came from. Probably the kitchens. Damn! I should of asked it to get me some more ice cream while it was at it.

The door creaks open and an angelic face framed by a mop of brown hair. Okay, totally not what I was expecting. Who'd've thought that Neville's dad would be hot? Not that I have any wrong with being surrounded by four good looking boys. Au contraire, I feeling rather more grateful (this is spelled right, I spell checked it) to Dumbles than I first thought I'd be. Hey does this mean that Frank'll replace Peter in the marauders too? That would be wicked. I could hug Frank right now.

In fact, I will.

Now after having that experience, I have come away with two new pieces of information:  
1. Frank blushes just like Remus when you hug him  
2. And gathering from the petrified look on his face, Sirius's death glare is scarier than mine and Lily's combined.

To mollify Sirius, I hug him too.

Oh dear, now Remi's looking a bit put out now too. I might as well…

Sirius stops me mid-hug.

Weird.

James is watching appearing very amused, like he knows something I don't.

Very weird.

Remind me to torture it out of him later.

Neville's hot dad speaks.

Frank: Uh hi. I'm Frank. I guess I'm your new dorm mate.

Sirius: I liked Peter better.

Me: Don't be a twit. I like Frank better.

Sirius: Peter.

Me: Frank.

Sirius: Peter.

Me: Frank!

Sirius: Peter!

Me: FRANK!

Sirius: PETER!

Me: **FRANK!**

Sirius: **PETER!**

Me: _**FRANK!**_

Bold, italics, and caps. Beat that.

Sirius: _**PETER!**_

As much as I love him, I hate him right now.

Fortunately for my throat and everyone else's eardrums Remus and James decide to step in.

"Hi, I'm James Potter. Nice to eat you. I mean meet you."

He puts out his hand for Frank to shake. Frank shakes James's pinky finger warily. James smiles, he's obviously just come up with something. He leans forward, sniffs Franks neck and goes "mmm… Delicious."

Frank looks very scared.

"And I'm Remus Lupin and even though my last name sounds weird, I'm in no way a w—"

Sound effects: The muffled noise coming from Remus mouth after James and I clap both our hands over it.

"Sorry, he's just not that good at meeting new people."

"Says you," I hiss at James, "Mr. Pretend-to-be-a-vampire."

"Yes, vasn't my performance vust vunderful?"

"Oh yeah," I remember to introduce myself, "I'm Astriella and that pompous idiot over there is Sirius."

The pompous idiot takes a bow, looking very smug with himself. "The one and only."

"Um no offense or anything, but" Frank hesitates as if he's afraid of the answer I might give him, "aren't you a girl?"

What does he think I am? A cross-dresser?

"Buddy, you implying anything?" Sirius growls.

Si, you took the words right out of my mouth.

"Uh no, it's just that, isn't this a boys' dorm?"

Oooh! I see an opportunity.

"Oh yes that, well you see since Sirius and I are married we have permission to share a bed."

Sirius walks up to me and lets me drape myself on him.

"Darling, I am just so completely and utterly in love with you I can't even spend a moment without you."

"Si baby, I know exactly how you feel." We make kissy faces at each other.

Ha, we are so good that even James's face is going red, not to mention Remi's. Frank's is wavering between an expression of an eleven year olds disgust and open-mouthed shock.

And somebody knocks on the door.

And Minnie strolls in.

"Miss Roberts, what, may I ask, are you doing in the boys dormitories? It is clearly against the rules for you to be in here but I shall let you off easy since it is your first night."

"Buzz kill." Sirius mutters under his breath.

"What was that Mister Black?"

"NOTHING."

"Let us be off Miss Roberts."

I stick my tongue out at her when she turns her back but I grudging oblige to her wish. Walking through the doorway, I hear the boys call good byes after us.

"Come back tomorrow night, Ree!"-James

"It was nice meeting you Astriella!"-Frank

"Goodnight Ree!"-Remus

And "Luv ya Minnie!"-Sirius

Yup, I'm at Hogwarts.

* * *

Whew.

A cute quote I found:

At the beginning, humans had 4 arms, 4 legs, 4 eyes, 4 ears and 2 noses. They were faster, smarter and stronger than any other creature on Earth. In fear of their awesome power, Zeus came down to Earth and split each one of them into two seperate beings. When he was done, he told them that they would never be complete until they found their other half.

The name of the other halves was:

Soulmates


	10. Rule 9: Aim for the stars

So, I'm back in the headmasters office, again, and I've only been here, like what, two days? 'Cept this time Dumbles isn't here to welcome me. Moreover, we were getting along so well. What a shame.

Ummm, what am I supposed to do besides sit here all alone with a talking hat and a phoenix?

Oh.

A talking hat.

Sometimes I amaze even myself with my intelligence. I put on the hat, wincing as I did so, remembering the last time.

_I was waiting for you to put me on. Why did you waste so much time dilly-dallying around? Dumbledore isn't able to be here but I will be asking you a few questions in his place. _

Well you could have said something.

_I'm a HAT. Like incapable of talking aloud._

Oh. Well, then how do you sing the yearly song thingy?

_Special and very complicated spell which I do not even know._

Oh.

_Back to business, the headmaster is quite aware that it is a lot to ask of someone on the er… Can this be counted as a second meeting since Dumbledore himself is not here? Oh I don't know, he was hoping to elicit more information about the incidents that are yet to come. That if you are up to it._

There is something unsettling about having a mind reading hat tell you it doesn't know everything. This may have been the main reason I told it all I could. In fact, I asked it later why it didn't just know everything as soon I put it on and it, well, the hat told me that it could only see an idea of your personality. And your most current thought, of course. Perhaps it showed me all this as way of making up to me for having to go through all details of deaths and heartaches of people from this world that I've grown so attached to. Seven days I might have been here for but they were the longest days I've ever lived, loved, laughed, and cried.

_When I look into someone's mind, I see a room or a building of some sorts. Really just an area. Here, close your eyes and think about a place where you could store all your memories, hopes and dream. In other words, yourself. _

Hmm…

The ends of the place (I call it place because I can think of no better word) faded into shadows and the hat stayed an invisible, immaterial but obvious presence beside me. I started to wander towards one of the lighted paths that led away from this place. The hat called to me.

_Don't bother I've tried wandering down any combination of paths and they all head back here._

"Oh, I wasn't going to," I hastily corrected it, "I'm just curious."

_So am I, to be frank. You would think that after years of practice, no mind would stump me but, I'm afraid, yours is a maze. It's empty but I can see you are not heartless because the light that shines down on me gives me a feeling of such warmth._

"But it's so simple," I laugh, and if unoccupied space could look perplexed, it did. "Look up."

Above us, a sky of stars twinkled, constellation filling it from corner to corner.

And Sirius, the Dog Star, shined brightest of all.

***

"You were gone again." An accusatory voice assailed my ears.

"Only for a short time, Si." I smile.

Two other boys crash through the common room portrait.

"Ree, you're back."

"Yes I am."

James pushes his hair from his eyes. "Hey look, I was walking down the 2nd floor corridor by the Ancient Runes classrooms and I thought of this wicked prank."

And so, intense planning of mischief began interrupted only by a loud exclamation of "brilliant!" which caught the attention of the lovely miss Lily Evans as she entered the common room.

I stifle a laugh as we scurry like mad to hide the diagrams and lists and then hear James berated by Lily for his 'foolish shenanigans' fit of a five year old. Oddly enough, I'm surprised when he erupts into a volcanic argument with her. Right, I remind myself, this is only first year. They both hate each other at the moment. I suppose I'm still thinking back to my past conversation with the hat, in which I remember his love for her and hers for him.

Past and Future.

I feel as if I can never fit in with the present.

---

Short.

Too short.

I will never again write a chapter this short. Don't worry.

The main idea of this chapter is basically the author just covering up all the things she should have explained.

I shall call it…

The Answering Chapter

Dun dun duh

Song= All We Are by One Republic


	11. Rule 10: Curiosity killed the cat

Letsee, what's happened in my life so far? Um, well I got promoted to the advanced class in fencing, learnt who my French exchange partner is going to be, qualified for nationals in judo, got 1st place in a horse show and had my English teacher threaten to fail me. Again. And life goes on.

I decided that all my previous chapters are bad because my attention span is too short.

Unfortunately, I don't know how to fix this.

Oh and I watched 'Les Choristes' in choir and loved it!

If you guys think I am going through the year too fast, it's just because I really want to get to 6th year so I can get to the good stuff (i.e. Romance). Well I guess I don't really have to wait…

But no.

I'm trying to keep this pg ppl.

Anyways there will probably be like three more chapters for 1st year and then I'm going to randomly skip to sixth year with maybe two chapters in between. The only reason I started this story in first year is because I wanted to give Ree some sort of backround and not just be introducing this OC character out of nowhere who, by the way, is from our world.

* * *

We all excelled in our courses provided we tried, being the boys were all extremely intelligent and even I, without my extra years, am rather smart. It put the teachers in quite a dilemma though, for they labeled us as troublemakers from the start but at the same time, they couldn't hate us for our grades. Sirius used to call it our 'charm' and we couldn't deny that we became the only ones capable of calling Mrs. McGonagall, Minnie, without receiving a months detention. Funnily enough, any boy other than the marauders who called me 'Ree' did not go through the day without being hexed so badly they were sent to the hospital wing. So many things happened, from minor pranks to multiple detachments of Lily hands from James throat to my first flying lesson that I was surprised when winter break arrived at last.

We were sitting around eating breakfast when a professor came around with the slip of paper asking to clarify if we were staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas break.

Sirius pushed his plate forward and leaned back in his chair, black curls spilling over his shoulder (Fangirls : *squeal*). "Well I, for one, am NOT going home."

"Why not? I mean, I know my mum would be rather upset if I didn't come home." Frank's head tips to the side, giving him an expression of puzzled cuteness (Fangirls : *2xsqueal*). Oh yes, Frank is still quite out of the loop. I forgot. It's not like we try to exclude him but he's always sort of off doing his own thing.

Off in his own world.

Chasing butterflies.

But very happy all the same. Yes, there's always a smile on his face.

Except those creepy moments when he looks like he's plotting a world takeover. But then you blink and the smile's back. So it's no big deal.

Besides, his plotting skill has, more than once, given way to absolutely genius pranks.

"Uh, it's just that I'm the first Black to get into Gryffindor so I'll be fried to a pulp as soon as I walk through the front door of the Black Mansion." A note scorn was audible as he said this. Sirius had not officially accepted Frank yet, even if he had openly voiced his approval at a few of Frank's, shall we say tricks?

"Y'know, I've actually ever heard someone say 'fried to a pulp' before. I've heard beaten to a pulp but not fried." I idly moved the end of my spoon around the edge of my cup with my thumb. "I wonder why."

"Ah y'see," James steals my spoon and uses it to aim pudding at the back of a Slytherin's head, "muggle say 'beaten', witches and wizards say 'fried'."

"Fireballs?"

"Fireballs." Sirius nods glumly, ducking a flying scone and hash browns. "So what about you guys?"

"Oh that's right!" James jumps up and gets hit in the face by a omelet, coming from the general direction of the Hufflepuff table. "Damn! One of the suckers got me!" Unabashed, he grabs the omelet and takes a bite out of it. Between mouthfuls, he manages to pierce together a sentence. "My mother *chomp* just sent me an owl *swallow*, saying that *chomp* something at work *munch* had come up and that we had to *swallow* stay school for the holidays."

"Your parents are aurors, huh?"

"Yeah." James enchants a pumpkin juice pitcher to float over and dump itself on the Slytherins. Ha. Hey wait. Is that Lily Evans who's sitting at the Slime table? Oh crap.

James saw her too and he gave the signal to run. "Abort general area immediately! Dragon on the loose!"

And we joined the Ravenclaws who were also running out of the Great Hall (although they were just trying to keep their books unscathed whereas we were worried about keeping our bodies in one piece.) amidst the Unidentifiable but Apparently Edible Flying Objects.

On Christmas eve, we all crashed downstairs in the common room, in front of the fire, after what I would have called a sleepover except for the fact that, excuse me, guys don't do 'sleepovers'. Duh. Anyways, after our 'not sleepover', I was very tired and would have slept in much longer if a stupid owl had not woken me up at a godforsaken 6 o'clock in the morning. In favor of not being driven into insanity by a Barn Owl making a consistent and very irritating tap-tap against the window glass, I open the window and am blasted in the face with cold air, and the owl flies in, dropping the thick package it was clutching on James's head.

Ha! In your face!

Literally.

"Oww…" James sits up rubbing his head, reaching for his spectcles. Meanwhile, the owl exits the room like it's in quarantine.

"That was Lily Evans's owl." Remus says matter-of-factly, woken by the noise. He has already located his book (it was on Sirius's elbow. I don't know and I don't want to) and is busy trying to figure where he was at before he fell asleep.

"I can tell," mutters James. "Hey, what's this thing anyway?" He lifts the brown package shifts it from hand to hand looking at warily, as if it might explode which, knowing Lily Evans, wasn't entirely unreasonable.

"It could be just a normal Christmas present because she's thought it over and decided that you're actually a decent guy afterall?" I suggest, not really even believing it myself.

"Yeah," James gives a sarcastic laugh, "right." He looks back down at the package. "Well, it hasn't exploded yet, might as well open it." He tears off the brown paper and stares dumbfounded at the contents.

"Oh," says Remus, peering over the top of his book, "she sent you a book, good sense of priorities that girl."

"Yes," replies James weakly, still staring at the thick volume, "but look at the title."

Remus comes over for a closer look and bursts into fits of laughter. "She actually found a way to insult you without even communicating. Impressive, I never knew these existed. A self-help book for narcissists? Merlin's pants…"

"I don't think they did, at least they didn't until she wrote one."

Remus hoots. "That's even better! Lily Evans wrote a self-help book for narcissists…" And he broke off into more laughter.

James flips through the pages grimacing before eventually slamming it shut and holding it out towards me. "Here Ree, you take it."

I gingerly remove it from his hands, open it at random, and read an excerpt. : _"You are a loser. Everything you think or do is pathetic. I can't believe you're even allowed to live and that your parents didn't kill you at birth. Do you really think that any small thing your little ant self does affects any one in any way…"_

"Stop it! I can't stand it anymore!" James had his hands over ears. I know what he means. Man, does she have anger issues.

"Stop what? Huh? What's going on?" Sirius's bed head popped up from somewhere under the mass of blanket that he called his bed. It takes forever to wake him up but as soon as he is up, he's absurdly hyper. I don't get it. "Ooh, what's that? Oh, a book."

"Not just any book," Remus adds, "a book written by our lovely Lily Evans."

"Hmm, really? Lemme read." Sirius reaches for the book and opens it at the last page. As he starts to skim the page, his face turns completely white and he manages to utter the words: "Miss Lily is not very nice…" before fainting, the book falling to the floor and closing with a thud.

Remus's, James's, and my eyes go to Sirius then to the book, which we fear now probably more than fear itself.

After getting a healer to inspect Sirius (she said that he will experience slight memory loss due to a severe trauma and that it would be best if we did not try to help him remember what he forgot), we unanimously (minus Sirius) decided that we should lock the book away with every possible lock spell and booby-trap known to wizardkind, for the safety of the world's population.

But we were too scared to actually physically hurt The Book (as we had started calling it).

We (minus Sirius again) also promised to never, ever mention this ever again.

* * *

I have the next two chapters totally planned out.

Their topics shall be:

All humans are essentially made out of dirt and water. And what does dirt and water make? Mud! Hello fellow mud-person!

And

Hail Snivellus! The almighty god of caterpillars!

Continue and review my evil minions! Muhahahaha!

P.s. I have been informed by **Goldenfightergirl** that Fabian and Gideon are **not **Alice's brothers.

My bad.

But I am too lazy to fix it so let us just pretend that they are for now.

And zat eez all


	12. Rule 11: All Hail the caterpillar God

I updated. yeah, finally i know. Some people thought I was abandoning the story but I want you to know I would never do such a horrible thing.

Oh and my French exchange student came and she is very nice and we have been on a shopping craze. Gotta get ready for back to school. Grade ten here I come.

* * *

Okay now, envision this picture in your mind: there is a very big comfortable room that has red and gold themed wallpaper and well, the bathroom beside it has matching toilet paper.

I know, right ? Wiping your *lalalalalalla Icanthearyou LAllalalala* with gold toilet paper?

Who the hell did they hire for interior decorators?

Moving on, in this super comfy room, there is a super comfy couch and a super something that is not comfy but maybe homey fireplace. And on this super comfy, slightly burgundy couch there happened to be a messy mop of black hair, a very well groomed mop of black hair, an immaculate bunch of light brown hair, a couple red curls, me, and some very greasy, lank hair.

If your thinking OMG how did Snape get into the Gryffindor common room and why aren't Lily and James destroying the room, then you are WRONG.

Its just me in the room of requirement (my imagination was at a low point today so yes it does look like the Gryffindor Common room) doing my annual tradition of making the year's polyjuice potions.

(Well, it might not be an annual tradition yet but that's only 'cause this is the first year I've ever had magic.)

And as I was stirring my cauldron I came up with the most excellent idea of all excellent ideas ever came up with.

What is it? You ask.

Well, I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait and see.

That night, the castle was at ease. James, Sirius, Remus and Frank (and me but we had since decided that I would be secret agent and my name would not be disclosed to the media) had already pulled a prank that morning (we dropped four boggarts in each sleeping room and left them to wake up the occupants) and they had an unspoken vow to never do more than one big prank (personal pranks were different) a day.

However because I was quite aware the real reason I was a "secret agent" (the daft twits thought they were protecting me, adorable I know, but I only have so much patience with adorableness before annoyance seeps through) I decided to do some solo action, when the castle was least expecting it.

For the first half of dinner the naïve diners munched on their soup and slurped up their veggies.

Then.

All of a sudden.

Without a warning.

The hall was filled with Snape clones.

I advantage of the confusion to meander over to the place where the actual Snape had sat and place a small fuzzy green caterpillar in my pocket, then meander back over to my seat.

"Silence!" ordered the Snape in McGonagall's seat. Snape shaped or not, everyone in the castle fears the great and powerful Minnie.

The Hall was quiet.

"Back in your seats!"

There was noise now but only that caused by a great amount of people sitting down at the same time.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Longbottom! My Office! NOW!" Quick to place blame ain't she, our Minnie?

Now there was quite a bit of muttering going on to my left

"James, did you do it?"

"No, I thought you did it Sirius."

"I didn't, Remus it was you?"

"No, but James has a point, this is certainly your style."

"Then don't tell me. It was Longbottom? Hey where is he anyway?"

"Sitting with Alice."

"Again?"

"I thought you didn't like him."

"Yes but he has some… good ideas?"

"Insane ideas, more like it."

"Yes that's what I said, good ideas."

"Hey do think it's someone trying to challenge us!"

"James, why would anyone do such a—"

"That's a brilliant idea, I bet it is!"

"Aaaah, why am I even friends with you idiots."

"Ok, here's the deal: as soon as we get out of detention we plan the greatest prank ever pulled and the challenger who's boss."

"Black! Silence!"

And then they were shepherded out of the Hall. Funny, that they never even considered me as a potential challenger. Again, I repeat, those daft twits. All the more to let them get detention for a crime I committed.

Once they were safely out of earshot, the Snape in Dumbledore's seat spoke up, "Miss Roberts, I believe you have something to tell us?" Uggh, the house elves probably told on me.

I stood up, "Yes sir."

I walked to the front of the hall and pulled the caterpillar out of my pocket, "I'm sorry sir, but to proceed with my demonstration, I require the services of Sirius."

"Ah yes, I understand." He waved his wand, "Accio Sirius Black."

Sirius came flying through the doorway then collapsed at my feet.

In reponse to mine, and, I'm sure, everyone else's astonished look, he said "I'm afraid my wand is quite good at conducting my power."

Glowering at him I mutter, "oneday, I'll have to battle you for that bloody elder wand, oneday." But that only seemed to make him smile wider.

"Do continue with your demonstration, Miss Roberts."

"Right," I turned back to my class, which by now was spellbound, a little extra charm I placed in the soup. "The purpose of this demonstration is to show that the houses of Hogwarts do have things in common beside the fact that we are all Snape shaped right now courtesy de moi."

I point my wand at Sirius who btw is still on the floor and had somehow changed back to his normal appearance, "This is exhibit A. Now listen to watch happens when I do this," placing an amplification charm on my wand and keeping it pointed at Sirius, I softly stroked his hair.

Then, to my giant class's amazement, he began to purr.

You can stop the person from being an animal but you can't completely take the animal out of the person.

Next I pointed my wand at the caterpillar, "This, even though the appearance is deceptive, is Snape, the Actual Snape. Also known as exhibit B." I ran a finger down the caterpillars back, and then to everyone even greater amazement, it gave a faint purr.

"This just goes to show that even Slytherins and Gryffindors share common traits."

I turn to Dumbledore and place the caterpillar on the table next to his plate. "You might want to take care of this."

"Is that actually Mr. Snape?"

"Well no, it's Filch's cat."

"And where may I ask is Mr. Snape?"

"Third floor, west wing, first closet on the left."

"You do understand, that for appearance's sake I have to give you detention for this?"

"Yes sir."

I look at my watch. Two minutes left on the spellbound charm. I turn to my class, "One last thing, everyone, bow and say 'All Hail Snivellous, the caterpillar God'."

I watch as the whole great hall sweeps the floor with their hand while saying "ALL HAIL SNIVELLOUS, THE CATERPILLAR GOD." Some things are priceless.

I grab Sirius who is now standing as spellbound as the rest and prepare to book it.

"Miss Roberts." Dumbledore.

"Oh yes the polyjuice potion will wear off, eventually."

I run with only fifty seconds to make a getaway, Sirius racing beside me.

"So… That was all you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It was wicked!"

Sirius was silent for a second.

"Ree?"

"Yes?"

"Can you pet my head again?"

"No."

And then the great hall behind us erupted as some very angry and finally united Hogwarts students streamed out.

* * *

There's probably only going to be twelve more chappies after this so this is like half way. and I lied about the order the mudperson chappie will be used later

Review 'cause I love you

p.s. i just wrote the last chapter and it is EPIC

Song for this Chapter : Wikked lil' Gurrls


	13. Rule 12: Don't underestimate a marauder

Just to clear some things up:

Prong's voice

**Padfoot's voice**

_Moony's voice_

_*Astriella's voice*_

**Frank's voice**

In addition, Minerva McGonagall is third person, so the normal font is either what is going on or her thoughts. Then at the end, third person switches to Dumbledore and then just third person omnicent. Complicated, I know but try to hang in there with me.

* * *

Minnie

Everyone was innocently sitting in the great hall for the end of the year feast. Well actually, no one was completely innocent so, as Sirius would have pointed out, that statement is rather incorrect. Especially about that Hufflepuff over there, who is doing his best to look casual even though any one can plainly see that his buttons are done up wrong. (Hint, hint)

And indeed, our lovely Mrs. McGonagall was about to sigh in relief, and pat herself on the back for her good foresight to confine an infamous, trouble making foursome of Gryffindor to the trophy room tonight, when words accompanied by voices scrolled across the ceiling.

"Messrs Potter, **Black**, _Lupin,_ **and Longbottom too**

Would like to present **a song for you**:"

Forget about patting herself on the back, Minerva's hopes that this meal would be peaceful were crushed. Just how did the boys get their wands back?

"We're aware we're in detention,

**We know you wish we could be here,**

_Do not fret; we will not let our absence…_

**SPOIL THE GOOD CHEER!"**

It was a shame that they never stopped to wonder why they were barred off from the feast. Maybe then, teachers and students alike might be able to eat an important meal without fear of the food attacking them, she thought, vainly hoping there was still a chance.

"**We have pulled a couple pranks throughout the year,**

**And have been a bit harsh on Minnie dear.**

_However, you cannot deny that it has been fun,_

We know **we've** laughed lots before we've had to run."

Recognizing the familiar voice, a single thought flashed through Minerva's mind. Sirius might want to plan his funeral soon, very soon. A few giggling first years glanced at her. It appeared that many older students were not holding up well either. Even the other professors seemed to be restraining laughs, and she could have sworn she saw a twinkle of a smile flit over the headmaster's face.

"_Right now, everyone's in their places._

**Bored expressions on all their faces,** (not anymore!)

**We are happy to say this will not last.**

The Marauders are making this night a blast!"

Do not get her wrong, Mrs. McGonagall is usually against bad language, but you cannot entirely blame her if the words "Those bloody boys are so dead," were running through her head repeatedly.

"Soon, some things will meet their fate,

**As sure as Snivillus's greasy hair drips upon his plate, **

(Snape promptly turned redder than Lilyflower's hair (or "Minnie's" face, for that matter) and attempted to hide under the table)

**Now a few quiet words before we turn out the light…**

_Au revoir et-_

**FOOD FIGHT!"**

Dumbles

At this the food started to attack the beet red Slytherin who had still not managed to make his way under the table. Eventually it turned on the rest of his housemates, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, then the teachers, until many Gryffindor smirks quickly wiped off their faces as they realized they were not getting a free safe card from this mess. By now, the food had caked practically everyone. From a quick glance the few clean witches and wizards (the only ones still standing) were only Lily Evans, a bunch the Ravenclaw table who had managed to do a shielding charm just in time, and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Amidst the chaos, the forks and spoons had come to life and begun doing bodily harm to the Slythies, forcing them to leave the room. When all the slimy snakes had finally been scared away, the army of inanimate objects (and food) reached a halt and dropped dead, as if they had not been walking a minute before. More words appeared and the voices sounded out once again.

"_*And* *now* *it* *is* *bath* *time,*_

_*Let* *us* *hope* *the* *Slytherins* *can* *wash* *themselves,*_

**That is, if they even have showers in that cell of theirs!"**

At this there was a bit of laughter. It was no secret that the Slytherin dorm was a dungeon, and didn't dungeons have a reputation for being dirty? In stories, they never say 'and he was thrown into a spotless, sparkling clean dungeon.' Sorry for getting off track but, really, isn't that weird? I'm sure there are enough maids around the palace to at least give the cells a little once over. People must keep their dungeon dirty to keep their rep. Anyways, Albus chuckled as he saw Minerva stride out of the hall. Somebody was going to be in deep trouble tonight.

* * *

Well we know how the boys got their wands back (Ree).

And here's in on a little secret: the reason Sirius hates Snape so much? It's because he talked with Ree too much on the boatride to Hogwarts.

Childish grudges are fearsome.

I know the style of writing for this chappie is weird but that because I wrote it a long, long time ago.

And then just recently finished it.

Which is another reason why it is extremely short.

p.s. I not really this anti-slytherin now, draco is one of my favourite characters, but like I said, this is a really old piece of writing.

p.p.s. Like this chapter, I do have a couple future chapters already written and some are published as separate stories, so if you don't mind reading ahead, you could probably find them.

P.P.P.S. Although already written, the last chapter is not one of them so don't even try.


	14. Rule 13: We take care of our own

A/N: I have freedom! No longer do I have to babysit frenchie! Thank you world. Remember when I said she was nice? God was I naive. I just spent the last three months listening to how much Canada sucks in comparison to France when HELLO I live five blocks away from the Pacific Ocean and five minutes away from the ski slopes...

Anyways, in apology for the last chappie, I give you this...

Oh ya and the song this time is Its Not Easy by The Foo Fighters?

* * *

I looked in the mirror, fingers lightly tracing my reflection, as I was struck once again with the feeling that I was empty. My heart was so cold, that even I shivered from time to time, even when the room temperature was nowhere near freezing. I used to believe my heart had hardened to stone. My apathy had long ago solidified around me like the protective bark of an aged tree, making my core now unreachable. Then slowly over time the moss like a mask began to cover me and create another face for the world to see.

I am for purposes shallow yet I manage to hide an abyss beneath. But I'm not sure if that depth is even accessible anymore. It has become buried far too below the surface.

But sometimes, just sometimes, in the middle of nights like these, when I lie awake sleepless, I feel more like who I was, once upon a time. Then in the morning, it's gone and I become once more the optimistic simpleton that seems to rule my days.

I always did prefer the night.

When I was young, I had been intelligent, wild, deep, free and wise.

When I was a bit older than that, I was broken.

And the sad part is that I was the one who was mostly responsible for the breaking. Sure it had been caused by the built-up of the efforts of others but I was the one who had given the final swing of the hammer to the proverbial glass clock.

My makers could not comprehend the silence that assailed me in the days that followed my ruin. And why should they? Walking in my shoes would have too much for them to bear. The pressure would have killed them. And so, like the cowardly beings they were, they started to cautiously taunt and prod me, keeping a safe arms length away, in attempt to elicit a response from me for my silence scared them. Unknowingly, all their fruits bore was my further hardening of what remained of my heart and soul. Until one day, when I emerged from isolation, they rejoiced in their success, too thick to realize that my emptiness had simply created an entity to deal with their unwanted attention. My own little Dr. Jekyll, that is, if Hyde had been the original.

It was this night, in my misery and self pity, when I decided to prevent myself from happening again.

For I had seen the beginnings already occurring within him, and some sort of primal instinct urged me to protect him, save him, for merlin's sake. I hate every moment that he could be possibly hurting.

A flash of envy strikes randomly. At least his scars were visible.

Momentarily pausing in my thoughts, I chided myself. The ones with physical scars usually have ten times as many emotional ones.

And to think that in the morning, the most complicated thing on my mind will be what's the next prank going to be?

Perhaps I should update you on the situation as of yet.

It has been exactly a month since summer break has started. Every day, I have sent a letter off to Sirius and every day, the owl has returned empty handed. To say I am growing suspicious and worries is the least. Merlin knows what punishments that awful whale of a mother could think of for him landing in Gryffindor and I had no doubt that she knew very well who her son had chosen to associate with, no thanks to Lucy, Trixie and Cissy. Blood traitors and possible mudbloods, oh the horror!

So I, like any other reckless Gryffindor, had decided to go and fetch him myself, by hand.

I wince mentally as the remnants of my old persona (not a spelling error/actually a real word) slips away and my fake bubbly takes over. The pain is too much for a person with a single personality.

Anyways, back to the plan. I am going fly to the bloody Grimmauld Place and break in there. Just as soon as I figure out how.

If only I had Dobby. House elves could be so useful. Oh merlin, HOUSE ELVES! They have their own bloody network and their so sentimental it's scary. Feed them some sob story and they'll bend over backward for you. Thank Merlin, Deatheaters are crappy actors.

Locating one isn't that hard either, they're almost always in the kitchen.

"And that's why I must save my prince, if only you could understand how heartbroken I am with him locked in that tower, imprisoned by his very mother." I finish, my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Oh Miss, Tally understands. Tally is in love too." The house elf admitted.

Perfect.

"And Tally wishes she could help but the house elf Kreacher who serves Mistress Black does not like anyone and would tell Mistress Black right away about any intruders. Kreacher always knows when a house elf teleports in his house."

And Damn.

"But there must be some way to rescue my love." I start crying. Thank you Drama class.

"Well... There is one old passageway that starts just out of Kreacher's surveillance. There are wards of course but Tally can get through them no problem." She puffed her chest out with pride.

Great, but where's the catch?

"The only problem is that the tunnel finishes in the young master's bedroom."

"Sirius's?"

"No, the other young master."

And therein lies the catch, my friends.

"I will do it for my love." I attempt to wipe away my tears and look brave. Merlin, I'd be so dead without Drama class.

"Tally admires your courage, Miss." The house elf looks up at me with shining eyes. Terrific, I've become her idol. Oh well, it won't hurt for now.

I leave a quick note for Remus and James, and then me and 'Tally' teleport off to the passageway.

It was dark, gross and dirty, and it reminded me a lot of Aragog's lair, but hell, I've done stupider things in my life so I shrug and follow the house elf into the pitch black hole.

We finally hit a wall and with my hands I can feel spaces cut out of the dirt for handholds and footholds. My worry about the house elf being too short is cured when 'Tally' informs that house elves are excellent climbers, as they have to reach a lot higher things in their everyday cleaning duties. Then, of course, as I start to scale the wall in complete darkness, my fear for her quickly turns to fear for my own skin.

I am slightly scared of heights. That's why I get such a kick out of riding a broom. It's not just the speed, believe me. And, like I said before, I was put in Gryffindor for a reason, not just because I threatened the hat. We Gryffindorks are total fear-junkies.

However, being very high while not being able to see your hand in front of your face is definitely out of my comfort zone.

So, I tried not to think about how far I'd fall while we went higher and higher until 'Tally' opened a trapdoor and beams of lights fell through.

I scrambled into a small crawlspace and promptly hit my head on whatever was above me. Through the dim lighting coming through cracks in the ceiling I could see 'Tally's' nose wrinkle as she looked up with distaste.

"It looks like they must have built something on top of the opening. But Tally can take these off and put them back on no problem. Kreacher will never even know Miss and Tally was here."

I swear this thing is slowly becoming one of my most favourite people in the whole world.

Soon, I find myself in closet. Regulus's closet. I attempt to muffle my laughter as I examine his clothing. I've never seen anything with so many frills and ruffles that was designed for a male. And purebloods think they have such exquisite taste in clothing.

Ok, I quickly suck in air, puffing my cheeks out. Surely he's sleeping right now. I mean it's what? Five thirty in the morning? Any sensible person would be sleeping at this time.

Slowly, I open the closet door. And of course he's not sleeping. He's writing in that bloody diary of his.

Reg's head snaps up as I step into his room, and stares at me.

Frantically, I hold a finger to my lips hoping he'll get the message. Fortunately, he does.

He whispers, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" and it sounds more like a statement than a question. The statement being: get the hell out of my bedroom.

"I'm a friend of your brother and I'm here to bring him somewhere safe. He doesn't belong with in this house with this family. Staying here will only destroy on inside even more than all the past damage has done." I whisper back.

"And what makes you think I'll let you get away with this?"

"You'll do it for Sirius."

He relents, "Fine, but you'll have to owe me a favour."

Damn Pureblood. Bet you'll end up in Slytherin.

I hesitate, but eventually give in, fully aware that I'm about to sign my own death warrant. "What is it?"

He smiles, "Come back and take me too one day, Ree. My brother talks about you when he thinks no ones listening. From what he says, you sound like a good person. I wish I had the chance to get to know you." But he won't get that chance for a while. Because for all that I may about caterpillars and Snapes, Slytherins will be Slytherins and Gryffindors will be Gryffindors. His smile stays but it has turned into a sad one as he points a finger at the ceiling, "Sirius is in the room above mine."

I give him a silent salute and commence my super dangerous infiltration of the Black Manor, my house elf disappeared off to Merlin knows where. After sneaking up a set of old stairs, I locate a door that is connected to a room that is positioned directly above Regulus's room.

Worried that Reg might have lied to me, I tentatively prod the door.

It's locked. Big surprise.

Then, for the first time tonight, I remember that I have a wand. And that I am capable of using it to cast spells. And that one of these spells is an amazing unlocking spell called 'Alohamora'.

Sirius is a wreck. He looks like he hasn't ate in weeks, I can barely recognize him anymore. It's so hard to believe that this is the same boy I saw just a month ago on the train.

He's not sleeping either. Jeez, what is up with these Black boys and sleep? Let's hope they don't get this trait from their mother.

"Ree?" He stares at me bewildered. "Great, now I'm having hallucinations, just terrific."

"No Sirius," I rush over to him, "get your stuff, we're going to the Potters."

"It's still in my trunk. Got my wand too. Mother only cast a locking charm that could only be opened on the other side of my door, didn't bother to take away my wand." He muttered

"That's good." I grab his trunk. Then grab him and drag him out of his bedroom.

"How did you get here." He asks, still sounding dazed.

"That's a really long story (2000 words now ;D) and right now, we need to find a house elf."

"There's one." Sirius points to Kreacher mid-poof. I curse under my breath.

From above I can hear the shout of "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

"Oh no, it's mother." Sirius is dragging me now. "Where did you say that house elf would be?"

"I don't know!" I cry exasperated. Mrs. Black is now within firing range and we are busy dodging crucios while we run. Feeling a sudden intense anger at our predicament, I manage to summon enough energy shoot a 'petrificus totalus' over my shoulder. I don't even have to look back to know that my spell has broken through her shields and hits its mark when I hear the 'thud' of the two hundred pounds that is Walburga Black hit the floor.

"Wow," Sirius turns to me, "Ree, that was wicked." I can definitely deal with becoming his idol.

Then of course, guess who decides to show? The house elf makes an appearance.

"Oh Tally is sorry she left Miss. Tally had a couple things she needed to do." Then finally noticing Sirius, 'Tally' says, "Did Miss find her prince?"

"Her what?" Sirius raises an eyebrow at me.

Oh right. "Err, we're supposed to be in love," I mutter quiet so only Sirius can hear, "I'll explain later."

Then he takes this as the initiative to kiss me.

That's right.

Kiss me.

"Sirius..." I start.

"Shhh love. Don't give the house elf the wrong idea."

Vaguely, I can hear him tell 'Tally', "Yes, she has definitely found her prince."

And somewhere in the corners of my mind, I remember something about a bed I'm supposed to be sleeping in, two friends who are probably really worried, and a crazy lady who's about to recover from my hex sometime soon. But none of this really matters, because right now I'm in Sirius's arms and he's just kissed me.

Even if it was only for a charade.

* * *

A/N: Just like the author is vaguely aware that her character are only twelve and that she did promise to keep the story pg.

Just a tip, the definition of charade is: a ridiculous pretense, an absurdly false or pointless act or situation.

As in no they are not in a relationship yet. As if I'd actually make it that easy. You underestimate me.

Remember:

R&R


	15. Rule 14: Remember so you don't forget

Yes, I am skipping ahead. Why? Because, I'm not going to spend ten+ chapters describing her younger years. I just wanted to give the OC a base instead of plucking Ree out of midair. This chapter does cover everything important that's happened so no worries. The story has been on a bit of a hiatus but I hope to pick it up again.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or AVPM either.

Song: Old School by Hedley

_

* * *

_

Three years later...

"Shhh..." Sirius put a finger to my lips and pulled me into an open closet.

Unfortunately (in my opinion), he wasn't dragging me into this small enclosed space for a make out session like the rest of the Hogwarts population undoubtedly used it for. We were probably letting the poor thing down with our obviously (one-sided) platonic relationship and actions. Everyone knows that closets are made for snogging. Especially if these closets are in a co-ed boarding school filled with hormonal teenagers.

However, our obviously (one-sided) platonic relationship was not stopping me from enjoying the fact that I was leaning (I blame this on the lack of space in our current predicament) into Sirius's warm, Quidditch (and who know what else) built chest, and tilting my face, just ever so slightly, into his shirt so I could inhale the scent of his cologne.

Really, it's a miracle that he hasn't caught on how much I like him yet. Thank Merlin for small favours such as oblivious boys.

The sound of McGonagall's footsteps faded but we could still hear her continued shouts of "Roberts!" "Black!"

Clearly she was upset with our latest prank. A spot of genius if you ask me. By blackmailing a Slytherin first year we had managed get the snakes' password so we could do a little, uhh... interior decorating with a permanent sticking charm, shall we call it? Let your imaginations run wild. And of course we couldn't just stop with the common room; the dorms were properly outfitted as well. It had been my idea to change the nameplates on their beds to something a little more fitting. 'Lucius' had become 'Lucy', 'Bellatrix' was 'Trixie', and Severus of course was 'Snivellus', etc... And as an extra little gift an extremely well hidden charm was placed in each of the beds that ensured that its sleeper would awake with ponytails, buckteeth, braces, glasses and in a red and gold spandex suit, all of which would be impossible to get rid of until the sun set.

Sirius chuckled and, oh my god, he has a sexy laugh. "They can't punish us if they can't catch us, now, can they?" He whispered to me, smirking mischievously.

Oh bring it on Romeo. I dare you to beat that.

Stretching my mouth into a lazy grin that gave no hint towards the butterflies in my stomach, I replied, "Oh but of course. It's only fair that they have to play by the rules of the game. Can't have cheaters in our midst."

"No we can't."

Oh dear he's smiling at me like that again. Don't kiss him Astriella. Don't. Ahh... His mouth looks so delicious. Astrielllaaa... Don't kiss him. No...

My torture was soon short-lived. With a quiet 'creaaakk' the door slowly opened and our eyes, wide with alarm, snapped to the small figure standing in the doorway. After a staring war which lasted for what felt like eternity, Mrs. Norris let out a noise that could rival a foghorn.

Frozen in shock, Filch's voice brought us back to our senses when he shouted to McGonagall, "I think they went down this way, Professor!"

Muttering something about a blasted cat, Sirius helped me to my feet and we raced through the hall of the great castle, our only destination somewhere that wasn't here.

Looking back, the last couple years of my new life had been pleasant if not rewarding. It was kind of nice to have the chance to do one's childhood over again.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were terrific people. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to have taken me in as their daughter and I most certainly wouldn't change them for anything in the world. I didn't really see them as a replacement for my old parents but rather I considered them to be like guardians. They still couldn't believe that I was the instigator of most of the pranks that were pulled. And I didn't really see any of the boys as my brothers (well maybe James, but definitely not Sirius) but rather as the closest friends one could possibly have. This was nice as it eliminated the need for sibling quarrels. I know that Sirius, Remus and I all felt incredibly indebted to the Potters. Remus especially felt this as Sirius (he inherited a lot after the death of his uncle who had had a soft spot towards him) and I (I still have no idea how to repay that mysterious lady) were both financially independent whereas he had to rely on the support of the Potters. This was a fact that particularly brought him guilt despite the reassurances of James and his parents.

After that kiss in first year, I started freaking out. At the moment, I was a novelty. But once the guys started to grow up, they would start to see girls as conquests (they were the top hotties and players that Hogwarts had ever seen, after all) and I was incredibly worried that they would end up leaving me behind. So, in an attempt to permanently establish my position in the marauders, I chopped my hair off and refused to wear the girl's uniform, causing Minnie no end of grief. I figured that if I looked like a boy and acted like a boy, they couldn't ditch me because I was a girl. Surprisingly enough, my plan worked. A bit too well if you ask me. I'm pretty sure that Sirius managed to completely forget that I was a girl. Over the summer, I made a point of wearing dresses and my hair grew out. I still kept the guys uniform. Skirts were too bloody impractical when I was trying to make a name for myself as serious prankster.

In fourth year, I hit puberty and boy did it hit hard. For a while I gave into McGonagall's pleas and wore the bloody skirt. Sirius started flirting with me and I was completely thrilled, until (after a thorough analysis that was prompted by Remus) I realized that he was treating me just like anything else in a (pardon my repetitive use of the word) skirt. This conclusion was followed by some serious (pun intended) thinking and the final tough (and Merlin it was tough) decision that a Sirius who saw me as a boy and fellow marauder was better than a Sirius who saw me as just another notch in his bedpost (so to speak). So, I switched back to the pants but kept my hair (probably mostly due to the fact that Sirius had admitted to me once when he was completely sauced to the gills on Firewhiskey that he like my hair long and wild, like a lion he had said) and my feminine styled blouse, a couple buttons undone of course. Can't have Sirius's eyes completely miss me.

Now, in fifth year, I was a prominent member of the marauders. James was the leader, Remus was the brains, and Sirius and I were the extremely creative grunts of the operation, and well, Frank pitched in every now and then. Much to my surprise, I wasn't the first to suggest the name 'Marauders'. About halfway through second year, Minnie scolded us for our 'marauding' around Hogwarts and Sirius took it from there. Sirius learnt about Remmie's furry problem quickly within the first summer of his stay at the Potter's mansion and, in a fit of twelve year old brilliance, declared that there must be something we could do to help him. James recalled something he had read (big shock there, James Potter reading?) about werewolves only attacking humans. Impatient, I figured I'd speed up the process and explained the concept of Animagus to two very intent listeners while Remus unsuccessfully tried to stop us. James's shot up, pumping his fist in the air, and yelled, "To the library!" in a very batman-like way, once he had felt he had heard enough. I turned out to be a fox, surprising Sirius who had been sure I would be a lion. As if. Personally, I had thought I would be a snake and was slightly relieved when I wasn't. A fox was known to be a trickster and I can definitely live with that. Apparently, I don't get a nickname because I already have one: Ree. Right. What was I thinking?

Sirius and I managed to make Beater. James made chaser and had a complete shoe-in for captain next year, if you ask me. I love flying. It's incredible. When you're in the air, it's like you can forget all your worries on earth and escape into the open air. I really like escaping, if you haven't noticed already. I have no idea why I was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

I designated every Wednesday as 'Prank Peter Pettigrew Day' and I'm pretty sure that Cha-cha shakes in fear every time she hears my name which is quite frequently since we share a dorm (Alice finds this hilarious).

Oh yeah, and Sirius still flirts with me but it's more like a 'I-flirt-with-you-because-I-like-flirting-and-I'm-comfortable-enough-with-you-to-know-that-you-won't-take-it-the-wrong-way' than a 'I'll-flirt-with-you-so-I-can-get-you-in-my-bed-then-dump-you-a-week-later' so I don't mind it. I especially don't mind it when he calls me 'love' and plays with my hair. Did I underline that especially? Because I should have.

Anyways, back to reality. By now Sirius and I had lost McGonagall and Filch and were catching our breath in an abandoned corridor.

And as if he had been reading my mind, he started running his hands through my hair as we walked side by side, "Knut for your thoughts, love?"

"Oh nothing much, just thinking about important past events."

"Like when Evans finally ditched Snivellus? That was sure a monumental event in James's life."

I winced at the memory. Sev had called Lily a mudblood, effectively ending their friendship forever much to his chagrin and the delight of James and Sirius. I had mixed feelings on the whole affair. I had arrived late to the scene and to this day, I still couldn't decide whether I would have let it happen or prevent it, if I had had the chance. But I never had the chance. When I had arrived, I had taken one look at the upside down Snape and the fleeing Evans, and decided that Lily deserved my damage control more than Snivellus. After soothing her, I dragged an extremely reluctant (he's scared of Madam Pince) to do some research for my 'presentation' that would take place the next day. At breakfast, in front of a literally spell-bound audience (hey, give me credit! It had been hard to get the house elves to put the potion in the food. For some reason, they seem to think we're poisoning their food! Luckily, I had James with me who succeeded in getting the house elves in tears with his long and noble proclamations of love towards his Lilyflower), I delivered an excellent speech, complete with visual support of colour coded charts (using a sort of twisted powerpoint created by a lot of tricky spells) on how humans (and wizards) are essentially made out of dirt and water a.k.a. mud. And so, for the next couple months, the majority of the student body (some of it persuaded by threats from Sirius and James) insisted on calling everyone a 'fellow mudperson'. That sure made the purebloods shut up.

At first, I'll admit, Lily and I did not get on. To be frank (or not, since my name is Astriella), I saw her as a snobby know-it-all and she thought I was an immature idiot since I hung out with the marauders. However somewhere during all this time, we managed to set aside our differences and become friends. I had stuck to the marauders like glue and never really managed to develop any other friends. Lily had been regarded as a bit of an outcast since she was a bit of a prude and was friends with a Slytherin. The other girls in our year hated us (Alice was a special exception but for some reason she was always hanging out with a couple girls older than us). Me, because I was liked too much by the marauders and Lily, because she was hated by the marauders. And then when James figured out he liked her, well, let's just say that all our fellow females' jealousy went through the roof. And so, somehow after being continually stuck together, between her and James's fights and the common exclusion from the rest of the girls, we formed a sort of a truce that turned into friendship.

I smirked back up at Sirius, "And how could we forget the time James told us that he was in love with Lily. You were so shocked, it was hilarious."

Sirius started indignantly, "I was not! It was completely obvious that he had been in love with the whole time!"

"You fell out of your chair." I reminded him, trying to keep my laughter in.

"I was mildly surprised that's all. I mean, one minute, she's screaming at him and stomping off, the next, he's telling us that he 'just might have fallen in love'."

"Yeah, and look at him now. He's so deep in Lilyland, it's a wonder that he can put his shoes on right."

"True to that."

And our laughter echoed in the stone hall we walked down, feeling as though we were the only ones left in the world.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office talking to his familiar, Fawkes the phoenix.

"I was a surprised that she wasn't a Slytherin with all those ambitious plans she has, but I think I understand it better now. She would do anything for those friends of hers. It's rare to find such noble loyalty in a person."

Fawkes gave a questioning squawk.

"No, loyalty isn't a Hufflepuff quality. It's Gryffindor."

The phoenix made another noise, this one in exasperation.

"We've been over this before. A true Hufflepuff is an excellent finder. Miss Roberts loses things as soon as she puts them down."

Fawkes was silent. There was nothing he could think of that could contradict this. Everyone knows that 'A Very Potter Musical' pwns all.

* * *

AN: Ha, my mum would make an excellent Hufflepuff.

Happy Holidays! (especially for those who are still in school and get VACATION TIME! WHOOT!)


	16. Rule 15: You are never alone

AN: The story is getting so dark and drama-y, lately. I think the next chapter will be super funny and light hearted in order to make up for this. I will give you a hint what the next chapter will be about: Ree will lget a boyfriend muahahaha!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, don't own Harry Potter, blah...

Song: Human by The Killers

* * *

Today is not a good day; I can tell the moment I sit down for breakfast. Sometimes you just get that feeling.

Ever since James stood up for her when Severus insulted her, Lily has been extremely confused. I'm pretty sure that the usually decisive Lily I know is not at all accustomed to this emotion. For her, the world is set in stone. James has been bad since the dawn of time therefore James will always be bad. Sev has been her best friend since before she stepped foot in Hogwarts therefore he is supposed to be her friend forever. So why did what happened happen? I imagine that in Lily's brain none of this makes sense. Things just don't change like that. They can't. And I think she's scared. Scared that if that can happen, what else can? She probably misses her dead parents and her estranged sister and most of all her former best friend who was supposed to always be there for her.

Yes, I imagine Lily Evans is feeling very, very scared and very, very alone.

Unfortunately, I also happen to know that my friend is absolutely horrible when it comes to dealing with change and even more so with her feelings. So, judging by the heated way she is staring at her untouched plate, I can tell that she is finally about to explode. What's even more unfortunate is that she is probably going to do this by taking it all out on my best friend.

However, there is nothing that can be done but brace myself for the upcoming storm. A quick glance around the table shows that all my other friends are doing the same thing.

Only James seems to be unaware of his upcoming fate. He is lost in his dreams, staring at the redhead in front of him. He sees only her perfection, her kindness and generosity. Any bad she does, which she does frequently and mostly towards him, is forgiven as quickly as it is dished out. I want to scream at him sometimes, tell him that he shouldn't put up with her, that no human alive should put up with the abuse she gives him; that he should give up, move on. But I know that if I did he would just look at me sadly and say that I don't understand, that once you found that person, you can't just give up, move on. And what's worse is I do understand. I could never give up on Sirius.

It's funny. The one person in the world, who I've decided that love is worthwhile for, is the same person who's given up on real love and content to fill the emptiness with lust.

James was horrible once. He hurt Lily over and over and over. He told her she wasn't good enough. That she was stupid, ugly, worthless. He couldn't understand what he felt, or why he just wanted her to look at him, to pay attention to him. He was a fool back then. He took the immature schoolboy crush to the next level. He was wrong.

I was horrible once. I didn't stop James. I didn't want to stop James. I was annoyed with Lily. I was jealous of Lily. Lily would take James. Lily and James would fall in love and become that perfect couple that everyone dreams about. I would be alone. Trust my luck to fall for a player. I know now that I had been wrong.

Lily started the fight, this morning. Lily consisted of the entire fight. And Lily was the only one who was so confused when all James said at the end was, "I love you Lily."

Why must everything always happen at breakfast?

When James had first confessed his love to her, she had thought it was a prank. Another way to get at her. And Lily, being the strong person she was, had brushed it off.

The following confessions, she had no doubt thought happened because she was the first girl to turn him down.

James always made a joke out of everything. I think that he was scared that if he serious, he wouldn't be able to get over the pain.

This time, however, was sincere. And it was exactly what Lily needed. She needed something to shock her, and make her believe that things can change, just like that. If the world was set in stone then it would have snapped in half a long time ago.

But like I said before, Lily is absolutely horrid when it comes to dealing with her emotions. So, she stormed out of the great hall, running away. James manages to crack a weak smile, "that's my Lilyflower, stubborn as ever," but nobody is fooled by his light hearted attempt at a jest. I sigh, and follow the object of his affections out of the room so I can try to create some sort of peace for the meantime. It's least I can do. I am here to ease the pain. The painkiller. No wonder I feel numb inside.

I spot a flame coloured head of hair dart through the crowd and I track it as she disappears to unpopulated classroom to vent her sorrows.

She notices me as I walk in but I'm guessing she doesn't care on my intrusion. I'm the perfect person to yell at since, in her eyes, I'm low enough to associate with them. Them, being worse than the scum of rats. Because they're the marauders, of course.

"Astriella, I don't understand how anyone could come to like them. Oh, how can you stand their odious ways, what with them all being malicious tricksters and players shifting from one girl to the next faster than a snap of the fingers."

"Well no," I interject, "that's not quite right. Many a time, I've Sirius kiss a girl much longer than the time it takes to snap your fingers. In fact, it's extremely impressive." Her behaviour resembles that of a little boy I used to know, one who always managed to say exactly what he didn't mean.

"I suppose you cannot comprehend my way of thinking since you have been exposed them for so long. Don't worry, I do not blame you as anyone would be affected if they around such ill-mannerly behaved children. It is just like I cannot help that they have absolutely no sense of responsibility, consequence or conscience at all. It is what happens when people stay immature as they are..." And she trails off into a rant that frequently mentions a delinquent by the name of 'Potter'.

It is times like these that I hate Lily the most. It's when she reminds me of my first impression of her. If the marauders are forgotten, Lily can become one of the most sweetest, smartest, and friendly person I know and I've have adapted to her small quirks over the five years we've spent at Hogwarts together so usually we get along fine.

Well, except for sometimes.

James has paid for his actions over and over. She has been hurt, true. But others feel pain as well. She had caused their pain. In her grief and self-pity, she has forgotten that she is not alone in this world. That she is not the only one who hurts.

Today, Lily Evans will be forced to wake up. I shall make her.

I grab her by the shoulders and she shuts up, jaw hanging open in shock. Violence was the last thing she expected from me. I hate fighting. Maybe because I know about the war that may come, and I hate _that war _with every fibre of my being. I hate that something could break so many people that I know and love. So, I avoid fighting. But this time I need to make her listen.

"Lily, because I am your friend I am telling you this. What you are doing is wrong."

"But James—"

"What James did was wrong. You don't need to tell him that. He already knows for himself. He's known for a long time now. And he'd give anything for a time turner that could take him back so he could fix everything." I had had the chance and yet I didn't. "But he can't. He has changed. I know you've noticed. That's why you're so confused isn't it? You've seen a couple of his good qualities, I know you have. List them. It'll help, I think." If she could understand that James Potter is a human and is good as well as bad.

"I-I-I can't tell y-you b-b-because he doesn't have a-any." She stutters but she knows it's a lie as much as I do. In the story tales, the house made of stone never falls down, so why is this one crumbling? She is scared of the world beyond it. But everyone must take their first steps outside sometime.

"Oh really, then explain why I could list them for hours or days even? Did you know that, contrary to your beliefs, they do have responsibility, knowledge of consequences and a conscience, all which they are tortured by in return. Did you know that Remus, dear sweet Remus, is a werewolf? Well, of course you would have guessed so by now. For all your apparent stupidity, you are no idiot and I thank you for keeping his secret still. Day in and day out, Remus thinks himself a monster and nothing James, Sirius and I do can convince him otherwise. Have you seen the lines on his face that should not be on one as young as his? He is forever plagued with nightmares only potions can prevent and sometimes, on the worst of nights, not even they help. Tell me what he has ever done in his life to deserve this bad a turn of fate? You claim to know all his faults so surely you can tell me the reason." I look at her expectantly.

"I had no idea," Lily whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks, "but surely the others…"

"The others?" I let out a laugh meant to be anything other than humorous. "What? Are you hoping the others will have no more sad stories to tell? If so, I will have to disappoint you. How about one about Sirius for I know you hate him only second to James. What do you think my Sirius is? A perfect prince? His fairytale is a twisted one indeed. Imagine coming home to your beloved family only to be used as a practice dummy for the dark arts. How about it? A curse for each step of the feet improperly placed. A beating for each breath wrongly taken. A single absent minded error and BAM! The cruciatus curse. Two weeks into summer vacation after first year and he wasn't replying to my owls so I went over to his place to check it out and they had him locked up, so thin and sickly, almost didn't recognize him. I managed to get him out of there and I'm still not quite sure just how I did it. But scars like those ones don't just heal; he decided that he has completely given up love. He's decided there's no way such a thing could exist. How do you think this makes me feel? You have no idea, do you? Not on this. You've been so wrapped up in your own little James drama, you've forgotten about others. Well here's something that you don't know. I am in love with Sirius. There, I said it."

"What?" Her eyes went wide. "You're in love with him. I thought you were his best friend. I thought you and I were the only ones who didn't fancy. How could you fall in love..."

"I don't know," I whispered, run down. How could I? There had once been a time when I had sworn to never love. Love only hurt. And yet, here I was, getting hurt.

I have never ever told anyone of my feelings before, and certainly not to this extent. So, I'm surprised when by how nice it is. In a way, it feels like a weight is being lifted off my shoulders, pouring out all my anxiety and worries for them, myself and the future. And how I worry. I'm worried that when the time comes that they need my help; that I won't know what to do.

She starts up again, "What about J-j-j-j…"

"Were you trying to say 'What about **James**?' or did you mean to call him Potter like you always do? As for his torturer, well I'm surprised you don't already know? Do you know many times Sirius or I have had to help him stand up because his legs were too weak from despair to carry him on their own? Or how many times he's ignored his pride as a man and started crying in front of me? If I were him, I would have died of a thousand broken hearts by now but no matter how many times I swear he'll never recover again, he always manages to bandage it and summon the courage to confess his feelings for you the next day. That's right Lily," I say, catching the look of horror and self disgust on her face, "**you are his torturer."**

She flees, unable to take the guilt. Ah, she's got a ways to go before she's worthy of James.

Hell, I'm a horrible peace maker and I know it. Once again, I repeat, why must these things always happen at breakfast? Now, I a full day's worth of classes with Lily and the Marauder. Can you say awkward? Yes, yes, you can.

I see a flash of ebony and gold through the crack of a slightly open closet as I walk along the corridor.

Sirius. Making out with another blond bimbo. Cheers. Just the thing to make my day _even better_. Please note the sarcasm.

And so with a practiced ease, I muffled the old familiar aches that pulled at my heart strings and headed towards the common room, to get my school stuff.

After all, the day had only just started.

* * *

AN: Now for some shameless advertising.

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FUEL TO THE FIRE BY PLEAOFINSANITY. READ IT. It's amazing. And complete. I was so sad when she updated the last chapter that I crawled into my little corner and cried. There's so much drama in that story that it will give you a panic attack. I didn't say heart attack because it sounds too fatal. And nothing that good can be fatal.

Such a quick update, I know. Well here'sa secret: This chapter was already up. I just took an hour to edit it and bam publish.

Now, I must go because my mother is very upset with my lack of vitamin D. A.k.a. she thinks I've been on the computer too long.

But what does she know?


	17. Rule 16: Make it happen

A/N: SiriusxRee drama! Yay! And some comic relief! More Yay! A bit of Sirius's point of view on the past too. And some chihuahua bashing.

School has started up again. NOOOO!

Luckily I'm outa here in about a month. Southern France here I come!

SOng: Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

Why?

Because it's my favourite song at the moment. I even have the piano music for it :D.

* * *

I huffed as I set down my school books and collapsed on a loveseat. Lily was still avoiding James, but it was now more in an embarrassed way than an 'I'm-confused-about-how-I-feel-therefore-I-will-take-it-out-on-you' sort of way, which was a relief. It was kind of nice too, what with her not yelling at him.

However, I happened to have a major problem on my hands. Literally. I am taking at least five different classes a day and each bloody teacher thought it would be brilliant for the fifth year to have a textbook for their subject. And at end of the day, my school books are sooo heavy. I think they must gain weight over time. I wonder if there's some sort of underground pack mule service I can hire.

It's not that I can't carry my books; it's just that I don't want to. I am a delicate female who should not be subjected to such tasks.

Stop laughing.

Just because half the castle makes an extremely quick exit when they catch me looking at them and the fact that my beater's bat probably weighs about the same amount doesn't mean anything. All that falls into the category OF QUIDDITCH, which has its own little section in this universe, and is entirely beside the point.

What do other people do anyway?

I search the common room like a prophet searches the sky and the divine realms for a sign.

Ughh, they all have their boyfriends holding their books. Well, what if you don't have a-

Oh.

That's a genius plan! How did all the other girls manage to come up with it before I did? Here, I was thinking that they went through a boy a week because they're shallow, when in reality it was because they need a pack mule. I have seriously misjudged them.

Hmm, a boyfriend. It's not like I had to keep it for a long time. I'll just consider it like a comfortable break from carrying my stuff. Then, when I'm done with him, I dump him. End of story. I live happily ever after. It's not like I could ever get serious about him when I have someone else on my mind.

Speaking of the devil, Sirius walked over and slid into the seat beside me while the other marauders took their respective places in chairs and couches nearby settled into a comfortable chatter. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"Nothing much," I reply casually, "I just decided that I'm going to get a boyfriend."

Sirius stiffened and the comfortable chatter ceased. Dead silence ensued.

Oh dear, I was worried this might happen.

"But you already have friends who are boys..." He tried weakly.

"No, you idiot, I mean a boyfriend. As in a romantic relationship. I'm pretty sure you've had enough of those of your own to know what that means." I spoke slowly, like I was trying to get a point across to a two year-old. Might as well have been.

"And why might you want this... 'boyfriend'?" James used his fingers to make mini quotation marks.

"So I have someone to be a pack mule for me. My books are heavy." I pouted.

Is it okay if everyone around you simultaneously stops breathing? And Frank might hurt himself if he keeps choking so violently.

"I can carry your books for you." Sirius pleaded.

I waved his offer away with a flick of my hand. It's all in the wrist, I tell you. "Don't be ridiculous. You already have your girl's bag to look after. What's her name, again? Martha? Margret?"

"I think it's Melanie."

"Actually," Remus corrected, "it's Anna. Melinda was last week's." He turned to me, suddenly serious, "and do you even know what guys think about, Ree?"

"Of course I do," I gave a Cheshire cat smile and stood up abruptly, causing the others to jump slightly. "Sex, sex and moooorree sex!" I sang out as I danced to the library where I could hopefully make a list of all the decent blokes I know, in peace.

The list is not coming along well.

All the hot boys I know are either: taken, gay, or Slytherin (and, in that case, hate me).

I had almost given up when I was approached by Amos Diggory a.k.a. greek god, Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain, and (if rumors were correct) kisser extraordinaire.

I sneak a quick peek at my sheet. Damn. According to bathroom gossip, he was already interested in a childhood friend who felt the same, but neither of them were Gryffindor enough to grow a pair and tell each other.

"Astriella, if you don't mind, I like to ask you something." He said shooting me a wink.

Childhood friend be damned. Cedric had definitely gotten his looks from somewhere. And I am certainly not one to pass this up.

I bat my eyes at him. "Be my guest."

_Sirius POV_

I didn't sleep at all last night. What Ree had said the night before was still on my mind. How could she need a boyfriend? She had us, the marauders. Wasn't that good enough?

James stared at my untouched plate from across the table. "Mate, it's not like you to not eat. Still worried about Ree?"

"She has us." I snapped out. "Why does she need someone else?"

"Look," he sighed, "I've expecting it for a while. She is going to go out and make other friends, it's a fact of life."

I wrinkled my nose with disapproval at the very notion.

"Hey mate, look at it like this. It's not like she could get a boyfriend that fast, can she?"

Then all at once, the very subject of our conversation called out, "Hey boys, save a seat for us will you?" from where she was wrapped around the arm of none other than Amos Diggory a.k.a. Hufflepuff sap, rival Quidditch Captain and prat extraordinaire.

Apparently, yes. Yes, she can.

I sent him my best death glare which also conveyed the very complex meaning that he should get the hell away from Ree and not try anything funny with her or he would regret it.

He WINKED at me.

Why do these things always have to happen at breakfast? Why can't they happen later in the day, when I have more energy to deal with them?

Then the git plopped himself down in Ree's spot. REE'S SPOT. THE SEAT RIGHT BESIDE ME. HOW DARE HE? THAT SEAT IS RESERVED. And now where is she supposed to sit? Some boyfriend he is. I would never...

Oh.

She just sat in his lap. And now he is whispering something in her ear and she's giggling.

She never giggled for me...

Up until now, I was pretty sure she was incapable of it.

How far have they gone, anyways? Do you think that they've actually kissed by now? No. Ree's a good girl. I think. She wouldn't go that far. Not 'til she's married, right?

Holy Merlin. They're snogging. And _his_ hands are sliding up her shirt.

I think now is good time to leave. A very good time.

And just so you know, I am not running. I am merely beating the former champion in speedwalking.

Ah, an empty classroom, just what I need.

I slide down onto the floor, my back leaning against the wall while I rest my head in my hands and try to process what happened. Okay, so Ree had got herself a boyfriend. No big deal. I can handle that. And she is okay (even encouraging) about PDA. Which is not my problem. Although, I never knew that. I wonder if she'd be okay if it was me running my hands up her body and kissing her. Merlin, she has a good body. And those lips...

Bad Sirius. Very Bad Sirius. She is your best friend and you're not supposed to think about her like that even if her lips would look unbearably hot after they're swollen from kissing you...

This is not helping.

Remember, she is kissing Diggory. DIGGORY.

That prat.

Yeah but at least you got her first kiss, goes a little voice in my head.

Merlin's left saggy bullock.

I got her first kiss.

I feel giddy all of a sudden, and I shut my eyes in effort to remember all the way back to first year. I can't remember why I kissed her that time... Oh wait, that's it. I had a giant crush on her all of first year. I groan as I recall how I completely humiliated myself by following her around like a lost puppy. There had been something about her and hell, there still was. But there had also been a kind of barrier that warned off any casual relationships, Merlin knows I had tried in second year. It had taken me the whole of the previous summer to get over my initial fear of my feelings towards her. Mostly by way of denial of their true depths, I must admit. And then I had gathered up enough of my Gryffindor courage to attempt a brief fling. A brief fling, I had decided, was just the thing. I still got to get my hands on her and yet I couldn't fall so far that things would get scary.

I had just escaped a precarious situation. I didn't need more trouble.

But, even though my first advances were warmly received, I was eventually given the cold shoulder.

Me, Sirius Black, was rejected.

And of course, like the idiot I am, I fixed my ego by going out with everything in a skirt (Ree was conveniently wearing pants at this time in life).

Then I guess, I dunno, I just got so wrapped up in everything that I kinda forgot.

Ree was just always _there_. Y'know?

And now she wasn't.

Great job Sirius.

Eh, let's stop the negativity. Think about happy things. Like food and pretty girls and kissing Ree.

My imagination must be getting away because I could swear that I am actually kissing someone. I open my eyes abruptly and almost let out a very manly scream I see two buggy eyes the colour of an electrocuted blue raspberry only millimetres (A/N: Yes I am Canadian and yes I work in metric measurements. Deal with it) away from my own and belonging to a very small, but well-developed, body. The overall effect reminds me of a Chihuahua.

"Siri," the Chihuahua-like thing purred (just a heads up for anyone who cares: don't date clingy girls that look like ratdogs, even if they are, admittedly very hot ratdogs (A/N: I don't actually mind Chihuahuas that much. My cousin has one and it's very sweet. But you must admit, they're very easy to poke fun at)). "I saw you napping and I knew the perfect way to wake you up!" Uh hello, if it looks like I'm sleeping, DON'T WAKE ME UP. Merlin damn it.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask wide-eyed, trying, unsuccessfully since she kept hanging off me, to back away.

She gave a little laugh, "Oh Siri, it's me, your girlfriend, Anna."

I have never dated a Mieregryffindana before. I'm pretty sure that even with a horrible memory like mine when it comes to names, a name like that would definitely ring a bell.

"Uh, about that. I'm not really interested in dating anymore..."

"YES!"

"Er, what?"

"I'd be delighted to become the next Mrs. Black!"

"WHAT. THE. HELL."

"You just proposed, right?"

"Uh, no. To be frank (but not really, I prefer to be serious. Har, har.) I hate the sight of you and I think I might be interested in someone else."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yup."

"But it's only been two days!"

Two days too long, if you ask me. Is it a good thing or a bad thing that I can't remember them? I mean I know I always have a bird, but remembering which specific one at the time? Ugh, headache.

"And?"

"WAAAAHH!"

"See ya." I give a little wave with my hand as I leave the classroom. It's all in the wrist, I tell you.

_Astriella POV_

"Well, that was amusing," Amos watched as Sirius high-tailed it out of the great hall. "Are you sure he's not into you?"

"Absolutely positive. Believe me, as a girl who's best friends with the biggest player in Hogwarts, I'm super cautious and have checked for the warning signs numerous times but nada." I smile up at him. Merlin, he's hot. Well, not as hot as Sirius but still...

"Good for a second there I thought I might have to play the jealous boyfriend."

"Why? Worried you can't do it?" I tease him.

"What? I think I've been doing a good job of being your boyfriend so far, don't you think?" His turn to tease me. He's funny, I can't believe I hadn't really talked to him before this.

I drop the playful tone, all serious now. "Oh no, your acting is totally up to par. To be honest, I didn't really think you'd be up to it, but now I'm majorly impressed, that kiss wasn't perfectly timed. Elizabeth couldn't keep her eyes off us. If this keeps up, you'll have her in the palm of your hand by the end of the week. However, I think she wants to kill me. And no wonder, you're the best fake boyfriend a girl could ask for."

Yes, you heard that right. F-a-k-e b-o-y-f-r-i-e-nd.

Wanna know more?

Well, you see, this is what happened after Amos Diggory approached me yesterday in the library...

"_I need to ask you for a favour." He was hesitant as he said it._

"_A favour," I was puzzled but not disappointed. It had happened before. "You don't seem the type to ask me to prank someone."_

"_Oh no, nothing of the sort." Wow, he sounded really nervous. Needless to say, my curiosity is piqued. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."_

"_Why?"_

"_I want to try to make Elizabeth jealous. I really like her but I'm too much of a coward to ask her out," he confessed. "And you're the only girl I could think of..." who would do such a thing, I silently finished for him._

_True, it did sound like a thing I would do. My morals were decidedly low._

_And it was in the name of true love._

"_Not that it matters or anything, but isn't that a little out of character for you? I mean, usually you seem pretty popular and confident with everyone. Why are you so worried over asking a girl out?" Hey, don't look at me like that. I AM bored. And nosey._

"_She is DIFFERENT," he insisted. "She's the one, I know it. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm in love with her." He looked at me with puppydog eyes. "Please help me." Aww... He's so adorable. And such a Hufflepuff. If he were in Gryffindor, he would have asked her out the moment that he figured out he loved her. However that might take a very long time; Gryffindors are quite oblivious. And that's an understatement._

_Well, so here's my little dilemma: I can tell him that yes, Elizabeth Whatever is head over heels for him and that he should veto his little jealousy plan (it never works, James has tried it on Lily at least a million times), or I could use him like a Slytherin, play his game and benefit by making him carry my bags and having an amazing kisser as a boyfriend._

_Yeah, you're right. It isn't much of a decision._

"_Sounds like fun, I'm in."_

_Game on, baby._

"_Whew. I knew I could count on you." He gives me a relieved smile._

_I clear my throat and speak again, "However, I'll have to ask you for a favour in return."_

"_What? Anything..." He was breathless in anticipation of my answer._

"_You, Mister Diggory, will have to carry my books for the entire duration of our pretend relationship."_

"_Call me Amos."_

And that's pretty much it.

Amos looked down at his, "Hey Astriella, I'm going to go pick up my schoolbags and then I'll swing by the Gryffindor tower and walk you to your first class. How does that sound?"

"And carry my books." I reminded him.

"And carry the princess's books." He repeated, amused.

Then, after a quick glance in Elizabeth's direction to make sure she was looking at us (she was), he gave me a peck on the cheek for good measure, and left.

I finished my eggs and then followed in his wake, taking a different turn however, so I could get to my common room not his. As I walked along the hallway I caught sight of Sirius in an abandoned classroom. Snogging some witch. That's probably why he left breakfast in such a hurry. He remembered that he had a hot date. Lovely.

I sigh. There's nothing much that I can do about it anyways. If he wants to be a manwhore, he can bloody well be one.

_Sirius's POV_

I caught sight Ree's back vanishing around the corner. I yelled out to her, "Hey Ree! Wait up!" as I ran to catch up with her.

Pausing for a second, she turned around and her eyes narrowed as she noticed it was me.

"Why don't you just go back to snogging whatshername." She said, pointedly avoiding my gaze.

Shit, she had seen me with Mieregriffindana.

Oh my merlin. I can't believe I actually remembered her name.

Maybe, it's because the word griffin is in it.

I like griffins.

"I need to tell you something. I—" and then I stopped, because I realized that I couldn't tell her. I can't tell her about how I just figured out that I liked her. As in more than a friend. More than any other girl that I'd ever been interested in. All because she was dating Diggory.

Well what did you expect, Sirius? I silently criticised myself. That she would jump into your arms confessing her undying love for you too? All you've got going for you is your good looks, and, although it hurts to say it, Diggory isn't exactly a troll either. Besides, if she liked you, she wouldn't be going out with Diggory in the first place.

Damn you Diggory.

"Sirius?" She looked at me, forgetting she was angry at me for only merlin knows what I've done this time.

"Oh, nothing," I said, but as we walked in companionable silence, I was already formulating a plan to win her over.

The dark side has cookies.

* * *

A/N: Chocolate chip cookies, to be precise.

Met a cute boy during yearly christmas trip to Mexico. Had to go home to the cold before anything could come out of it though. Maybe next year.

I hope everyone's had a terrific christmas and new year!

p.s. I had tortilla soup for my christmas dinner ;)


End file.
